Mi Amore
by aria009hera
Summary: This is the Dil Dosti Dance story that you wanted to see for real. This is what they essentially were.. Loads of Dil... Oodles of Dosti... And filled with Dance.. Is based on all the three lead pairs. KriYaansh, SwaRon and ViHa! Read and review guys!
1. Chapter 1

He hated it. He absolutely loathed it. He never did understand why she did that in the first place. Reyaansh was sitting on the last bench of the lecture hall, completely oblivious to what the economics professor was blabbering on about. His attention nowadays was held by only one tiny earthling, which had come into his life, and wrecked down every semblance of peace he had.

His object of attention, or affection, as he would gladly accept now, had done something that he did not find to his liking one bit. But then, when did she ever really pay attention to his likes or dislikes. He let out a cold sigh and again stared at the skin of her exposed nape, brought into view because she had tied her hair into a high ponytail. Oh how he hated it.

He loved those ebony colored tresses. They ended at just the right place too. Curving up into curls near the end. Brushing, kissing the places at her neck he could only ever imagine doing. How he wished he could just play with them once. How he would love to feel their texture in between his fingers. How he would love to kiss those strands. How he would love to inhale their fragrance. He could do that for hours. Hell, He could even dream of doing that for hours.

He felt his cell vibrate, indicating a new message, which broke his dangerous daydreaming for a bit. He already knew who would message him right now. And he already knew what the contents of the message were as well. Still, he fished out his cell stealthily from his pocket, making sure that the economics professor was as clueless about his actions as he was to his lecture.

"Stop staring for god's sakes! You look like a bloody 11 year old making googly eyes at Justin freaking Bieber!"

Yup, he received these threats on a daily basis now. Hourly basis to be more precise.

Vicky sat two seats to the left from Rey. The only reason he didn't sit next to him was, because then he would be in direct view of the professor. And Vicky wasn't one of the students who wanted to be seen and noticed by the faculties. He sent Rey a message in almost every lecture now. As if his whole and sole purpose in life was to stop Rey from falling for a weakling. Well, Vicky knew he was already very late. His best friend was a far gone hopeless case now. But then, he wasn't someone who lost hope that easily. Vicky wanted his best friend back in his senses. And he would get his Dazzler friend back by hook or by crook.

He knew him too well to wait for a reply, as now almost every time the reply consisted of some pathetic excuse or the other.

"I was staring at the crack in the wall"

"I was bored"

"I was listening to the lecture"

"I was choreographing a new dance routine in my head"

Pathetic… Pathetic… Pathetic…

No other word would suit them…

He worried for his friend too much nowadays. He knew he should be worrying about himself too. As he was fast catching the disease his best friend was a terminal patient of now. 'Being in love with a weakling.' If the word got out that Reyaansh Singhania had fallen in love with a weakling, apocalypse would follow. And the worst part of it was, Rey didn't even care.

Which led Vicky to think about her. Did he himself care? Did he himself want to hold on to his dazzler tag so strongly? Or would he lose it happily for her? Even give it up graciously for her. No, these questions were dangerous. He shouldn't be asking these to himself.

Vicky decided to divert his mind to something else, and he found just the message to do so.

Valentine's day was approaching. And Sharon being the diligent Cultural Secretary she was, had already doled out the different celebrations for the whole Valentine's week. And every one had received the message well in advance.

He forwarded the message to Rey, editing it a bit, writing out what all pranks he thought could be played on the weakling population of the college.

As soon as he messaged Rey, he himself got caught up in one of the days… 'Kiss Or Slap Day'

Kiss? His eyes darted straight to where she was sitting, on the first bench, like a goodie two shoes… Her head was bent down into scribbling everything that the professor said… He could only see her slight side profile, but managed to catch a small glimpse of her lips. Those glossy lips… He wondered what her lip gloss would taste like…

"Strawberry…." He dreamily blurted out loud… Making people around him jerk their heads in his direction… While he still had his eyes fixed in her direction..

He knew now. He didn't care either.

Rey was checking the second message Vicky had sent him, when he heard him say strawberry out loud. Dreamily looking at Neha. It took him only a second to figure out what Vicky was thinking. Even though the majority of people who heard him would think he was hungry and wanted food again, Rey knew what exactly Vicky wanted. Rey himself was on the advanced stages of that syndrome.

Thanks to Vicky, now that was all he was thinking about too. Peach? Mint? Bubblegum? Cherry?

*Ringggggggg*

The bell streaked. Announcing the lunch break. And collective sighs from the students at finally getting some free time.

Rey still had his eyes on her. It had not been long since last they had an argument. Just this morning only.

She was rushing towards the college gate from her auto rickshaw and he had to pull the brakes real tight, to save her from crashing into his car.

Instead of a thank you, she had accused him of plotting to murder her. Ridiculous.

He decided he wanted to clear it out with her. And this was the only time he could do it. He followed her on the way out, and as soon as nobody was watching, pulled her from one hand into the empty fire exit.

"What the…" She screamed out.

He put his free hand on to her mouth, stopping her mid-sentence. As that was the only way he could ever really say what he wanted to say. She would never give him a chance to speak otherwise.

But as soon as he faced her, he got lost. Yup, lost. No other word described him better. He couldn't remember where he was. He couldn't remember what he was about to speak. All he could see were the beautifully deep chocolate brown eyes. Strange, right, they had a really strange pull in them. A pull that made all his senses go haywire. He felt actual physical pain by the distance in between them. And he didn't know how many electric jolts his heart could take anymore.

"mmmhhhhmmmm…" Kria struggled. Shaking him up a bit.

He hushed her. And she felt as if he came to senses only just now.

She nodded. Making him realize that he could let go. She would listen.

"I wanted to say something to you..." He spoke. In that husky tone. Kria always felt Goosebumps when she heard that voice of his. She never realized why, but he always made her really conscious of herself, something which she despised a lot.

"What?" She asked. Irritated already. She wanted to escape from there as fast as she could. She knew her face would flush any moment now. Giving away how conscious she was getting.

"I… I…" He seemed lost. At least that's what he looked like. And he was getting dangerously close. She took a step back, to increase the distance. Damn, it already was hot in here.

Rey had forgotten already what he wanted to say. All his concentration was on the hair strand at the side of her neck. Somehow it had made its way out of the bunch. And was free. It lightly grazed her nape. And Rey's train of thoughts had reached a very dangerous station already.

"Reyaansh.. Kya problem hai? That's it.. I am leaving" She turned to leave.

His hands automatically went to her hair. Breaking them free from the shackles of her hairband…

" I hate it when you tie them up.." He uttered.

She stopped in her steps. Breathed in for a moment and turned around. Flushed completely red. And then giving him a final death glare, stomped her way out of the fire exit.

Rey stood there, completely bewildered at what exactly he had done just moments ago. And then stared at his other hand. The hand which shone a little bit. He smiled softly, and lightly kissed the hand, which had remnants of her lip gloss on it.. "Caramel…" He realized.. Quite correct… A little sweet and A little bitter.

But most importantly, Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

She was running late… So late… And what was the reason behind it? Obviously, the one and only, Reyaansh Singhania..

She had been all her peaceful self in the library, completely immersed in the statistics book.. When she had seen him walking towards her.. She had stared into his eyes, and he looked lost again. He just looked so lost nowadays; no other word described him better. Where was the Reyaansh Singhania she had first met on New Years? The one that had smirked when girls had gone gaga over him… This one, looked like a 5 year old coming towards his favorite candy store… This one, almost looked believably human… not a fake. Where had the larger than life Greek god gone?

And then, that pig-headed friend of his, what was his name again, the one that gobbled up everything edible in sight, Vicky, right… that Vicky had come up behind him, snorted when he saw Kria, and taken Rey away with him, tugging by his arm…

Not that Kria wanted to talk to Rey in the first place. The guy only made her uncomfortable nowadays. But Vicky's reaction, as if she was some low life of some sorts, made her really really angry. And to top it, Rey had just silently followed his lead. What the hell happened to all the blabbering he did in the fire escape some time back? That he was different from others?

And she had spent all her time fuming over his actions. Losing track of time. Giving herself an unwanted headache.

_Hah! Never really should have given him the benefit of doubt!_Kria thought to herself, running at full pace to reach the rehearsal hall.

She bumped headfirst into Swayam as she entered the rehearsal hall.. She wobbled, but held herself together, gasping for breath, rubbing her forehead due to the collision.

"Kria.. Tum thik ho naa?" asked a concerned Swayam.

"Haan Swayam.." and her eyes roamed around the rehearsal hall, there was no one else in sight.. "I am this late? Everybody left?"

"Haan.. Where were you all this time? Mai bhi jaane hi wala tha.."Swayam enquired.

_Crap!_ She thought…

And here she was supposed to be the leader of their dance team… Missing rehearsals was not an option for her.

"Woh, I accidentally dozed off in library. I am so sorry Swayam. Were they angry?" Kria asked apologetically.

Swayam smiled his best comforting smile at her. How would he tell her they were actually relieved she wasn't there? For a change, they took it easy today. Kria drove herself and the others to their maximum possible limits. Not that they hated her for doing so, they knew what they were up against. But a breezer once in a while was good for their health. And nobody would dare say it to Kria.

Things like these made him really doubt whether there really was a difference in between his Sharon and Kria… They both were the most driven, hardworking, self respecting individuals he had ever seen..

And that exactly was the reason for "The Clash of the Titans" in between them. And he knew very well, none would back down. Sharon never liked intrusion in her kingdom, her territory… She was like a protective lioness.. And any new challenger had to be taken like a threat by default… And she wouldn't stay put until she destroyed the threat.. But what nobody, well mostly nobody, noticed was, that her nature was like this due to her own need to protect herself, her friends, what all she had built with all the diligence in the world.. And nobody should blame her for being like that.. It was only human to feel like that…

He sighed a little.. How his every thought ended at Sharon, only god knew…

"Koi gussa nahi hua Kria.. Hum sab bas yehi soch rahe the ki tum kahaan reh gayi… Chalo tumhe ghar chodh deta hun.." He smiled warmly.. making her at ease…

"Nahi Swayam… You go on ahead… I need to dance by myself for some time…" She said firmly.

So typical of Kria. Never going easy on herself. Never giving a break to herself.. Swayam thought.

"Ok.. But remember.. College door closes in an hour or so.. Bye then.." He said.

As soon as he left Kria in the rehearsal hall, he ran… As fast as he could… To catch a last glimpse of her for the day. And he knew very well where she was going to be..

* * *

He entered library huffing and puffing for breath…

Sharon was in her little corner in the library, working out different groups to coordinate for the preparations of the celebrations in the Valentine's week..

But her mind was refusing to work silently..

_Why isn't he here? He knows I would be here.. then what is taking him so long?_

_Shut up! Shut the hell up! Nobody is waiting for him.. Nobody wants him here.._

Yup… Sharon very well knew he came here every day to catch a glimpse of her. She had caught him many a times. But acknowledging him, shouting at him would mean she was affected by his presence.. and that was the last thing on the planet she would ever feel.. Haah! Affected by a weakling, not in a thousand years…

Yup, that was the only reason she chose to ignore him.. Or so she told herself..

And suddenly, she felt his presence somewhere… And a smile crept on her face involuntarily..

She was smiling, he thought reverently.. Her genuine smile.. not the snicker she usually plastered on her face to keep people afraid and away from her… This was one of those rare heartfelt smiles… And he had been lucky enough to witness these for a while now.. Her face lit up when she smiled like this, and he felt he could soar through heaven with this angel.

Her smile brought up a big wide grin on his face too.. And he left, happy with getting his fill for the day.. Murmuring a silent goodbye to her..

* * *

Kria had been practicing. Stretching herself. Lost in the adrenaline flow her body had when she pushed it to the limits.. How she loved the pain she felt at the brink.. She suddenly stiffened when she heard footsteps approaching towards her..

Rey had noticed the change in emotions in Kria's eyes in the library itself.. But then, there was nothing he could have done… He couldn't avoid Vicky.. And he had to follow him out.. Recently, all Vicky did was guard him, stop him in his actions towards Kria… As if by doing that, he would also be cured…

*sigh* High time Vicky learned their wasn't a cure for this..

He had planned he would talk to her… Or at least try... Lately, all he had been doing was trying, and the results had been nothing less than disastrous.

So, as soon as he could throw Vicky into his car and convince him that to go on ahead without him, he ran off to the rehearsal hall.. Praying, Hoping… That she would still be there…

And yes, she was there… In the second room of the rehearsal hall.. The one used for solo practices.. Stiffened in her posture upon hearing him approaching… Looking every bit like a complete Venus de milo…

But then, in a few seconds, her expressions changed… Yup, he could see the rage come back in those eyes… Ohh how he wished they would just soften up already.. He was dying here.. Couldn't she see?

"Reyaansh.. Kya chaahiye?" She asked, her voice stone cold…

"Rey…" He corrected her… _Why did she always ask the same thing as soon as she met him?_ He thought..

"What?"

"My friends call me Rey.."He said calmly..

"I don't recall being your friend…" She reasoned…

Ooohhh… That hit hard.. So she was that mad… Well, he was here to apologize, right?

"Kria.. I am sor.." He was interrupted by the sudden switch off of all the lights… Woaah.. was it 8 already.. He hadn't realized..

"Kria?" He asked..

He could hear her footsteps.. And she just darted across from him to the main door of the rehearsal hall… Running at such a speed, made him think she wasn't human at all..

Kria found the main door of the rehearsal hall locked, and instantly her heart sank…

The darkness was not helping anything.. She was scared out of her wits… Tears would come flowing any time now… And her hyperventilation would follow in quickly…

She had even forgotten Rey was there.. But as soon as she heard his voice, she registered his presence behind him…

"Stay away from me, Reyaansh Singhania" She screeched, flinching at his proximity…

"Let me tell you, this a pathetic attempt at a prank.. It's not even funny.." She screamed at him.. Accusing him… Her mind had stopped working entirely.. Fear overpowering rationality by a great measure… A thought passed by in her mind, and she cursed internally, _why the hell did she give her pepper spray to Neha…_

"Kria, would you even listen for once? Its 8! The college shuts down at 8… Kisi ne kuch nahi kia… This is not some stupid prank!" He told her.. trying to be as calm as he could be.. Her allegations were getting on his nerve pretty bad.. As it is he was never used to being accused of anything… He rarely ever did any wrong to anyone… Why she thought otherwise, only God knew..

"Whatever.. You just… You just stay away from me!" Kria said.. And slumped in the corner of the rehearsal hall, away from the wall of mirror..

Was it the echo, or the silence otherwise, he felt her voice break at the end.. It wasn't unusual for girls to be scared of the dark, but Kria… Kria always made him think she would never be afraid of anything.. But this, the level of anxiety she was showing, felt almost reaching a Phobia stage.. She had a phobia for darkness?

And then, as if breaking him out his thoughts, he heard her muffled sobs… She was crying in her corner.. Shaking like a leaf under strong wind.. Hell, it wasn't even cold in there.. Yet, her condition seemed to deteriorate only..

He rushed towards her, trying to comfort her.. And her scream..

"Stay away.. I told you to stay away!"

He stopped in his footsteps… There was nothing she would let him do.. Curled up in her corner.. She wouldn't even let him get close…

He slumped down in the other end of the room.. Tired over racking his brains on what to do… Calling anyone wouldn't help.. Everybody had left… And he knew what would happen if the college authorities got to know about this.. He would only face a scolding, but he was pretty sure they would suspend Kria…

He sighed… And thought for hours, while her shaking accelerated, going into hyperventilation..

Just then, something struck his mind… He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket.. and played the song he had in mind on the loudest volume possible…

**[A/N: I obviously do not own this song. The great Nickelback owns it! I am just a helpless fangirl using the song in my update!Please do listen to it on youtube when you get a chance. Its called Lullaby]**

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

She heard faint sound of a guitar.. And she realized he was playing a song on his cell.. Why the hell was he doing that? And the song, it was loud, too metal for her liking.. But she concentrated on hearing it further on..

_I'm telling you that,_

_it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure_

_ You can take this anymore_

The lyrics… they were somehow soothing her.. Somehow they felt really close to her own condition right now.. Was that why he was playing it?

__

So just give it one more try

_To a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell,_

_I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Well, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Her jagged breathing slowed down a little.. And she could hear her own heart return to a normal pace.. It was getting easier by the second to tolerate the dark now… And the voices, a mix of him singing with the singer on his cell, were magically calming her nerves…

__

Please let me take you

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about_

_ the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

By now, she had gotten familiar to the tune.. She rocked back and forth in her place a little, humming the tune..

__

So just give it one more try

_To a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell,_

_ I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Well, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Her tears slowly dried out… And she felt herself relax… Yup, there was no doubt when she thought rationally now.. He wasn't at fault.. And he had done so much to soothe her… without even her asking for help…

__

Well, everybody's hit the bottom

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

She got up from where she was sitting… And followed the sound… She soon reached near him, and could see him sitting with his eyes closed, humming, in the faint cellphone light..

__

Just give it one more try

_To a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell,_

_ I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Well, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Well, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

She settled herself near him.. And he lightly held out the hand which was holding the cell near her… So that most of the light fell on her… She smiled a little now, and slowly, moved her hand to hold on to his.. Her silent way of thanking him, for all he had done.. Soon she relaxed, taking support of the wall to rest her head and dozed off… The last sound she remembered was him still humming lullaby..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was standing at the bus stop alone. She glanced at her watch for the 100th time. Damn, it was almost 8. These rehearsals took up so much time. They would be here any moment, why couldn't this bus ever come on time?

But today she was prepared. She had asked Kria for the pepper spray. And she would see to it that today was the last day they ever came near her.

She saw them approaching. As always, they had this lecherous smile over their faces. Bloody leeches.

They started whistling again. Irritating her. Calling out names. And as usual, they tried to move closer to her. But this time, she was not letting them off the hook that easily. She sprayed right in the eyes of one of those goons, making him writhe in pain... The others just stood in shock for a second, and before they could realize what happened, or even before she herself could register what she did, a car came to a screeching halt near her. The driver opened her side of the door and she jumped in, almost instantly.

She sighed, relieved. She did not have a backup plan there, and now the magnitude of what she had done was dawning on her.

"What the hell were you doing there Neha?"

She froze when she heard this voice, somehow he sounded so different, so serious. She never knew he was capable of sounding like that.

"Neha, kya kar rahi thi tum udhar? Aur woh log kaun the? Aur tum akeli aisi jagah kyun khadi thi? Tum thik ho na?" Vicky wanted an answer. Dammit! He knew how things would have gone south had he been late even by a second. He clutched the steering wheel even tighter, bringing out the whites in his knuckles. What if he was late. He sucked in a short breath, trying to control his thoughts and bring rationality back forth. Why the hell was she so silent right now? Didn't she understand the gravity of the situation?

"Neha bus ke liye waiting. Nothing else. Now Neha wants to go home. Please car stopping side mei. Neha will go." She stuttered through her last sentence. He was behaving very weird. And not even his usual kind of weird.

"Shut up Neha! Woh ladke! Dammit!" Vicky almost growled, which made her flinch a little. He snapped his head towards her in anger, and almost instantly regretted doing that. She was shivering, afraid, almost like a lost puppy.

His heart melted that very instant. He realized he was scaring her as much as those goons had, and calmed down.

"M sorry Neha. Mujhe gussa nahi hona chaahiye. Really sorry.. But ab please bata do ki wahan akele kyun thi tum Neha? Kuch ho jaata toh?" He asked her in a mellow voice.

She burst out in tears the very next instant, and he brought the car to a stop on the side of some road. He was too busy calming her down now, no way he could do that while driving.

"Neha is stupid. So Stupid.. So So stupid!" That was all he could make out under those sobs.

He tried his best to pacify her. She had her face covered in her hands and was 'crying out loud', giving the expression its true wholesome meaning.

He shuffled here and there looking in his car for things that would help her regain sanity.

"Neha.. Here.. Sandwich khaa lo.. Nahi.. yeh toh dopahar ka hai.. Accha chips? Chips toh kharab nahi hote naa? Shayad kahi ek pastry bhi padhi hai.. par pastry toh kharab ho jaati hai.. Ohh no.. yaani mujhe dhoondhni padegi.. uff.. kahaan rakhi thi aadhi pastry khaa ke.. Neha.. achcha baad mei dhoondunga.. yeh abhi chips lo naa.. kuch khaa lo.. tab tak mai aur kuch dhoondhta hu.."

And then when he realized she was staring outright at him, with a little smile threatening to let loose on her lips. Her tears had dried out, and he sensed just how frazzled he had been acting for the past 15 seconds. She must have found that weird. It was him only who had called her a verbal diarrhea a few days back and made her cry, and now it was him only who was panicking like a buffoon seeing her cry..

"Vicky, tum pastry car mei rakhte ho par paani ki bottle nahi rakh sakte?" She asked incredulously.

"Paani! Haan right.. Koi ro raha ho toh paani offer karte hai!" He smiled his dumb, shamelessly cute smile. And Neha couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat.

"Par paani nahi hai Neha. Sorry.." He said the other instant. She sounded so sweet when she spoke only in hindi. Why didn't she do it more often, he wondered..

"It's ok. Neha is fine now" She said. She brushed her hands all through her face, wiping away already dried tears, and then straightened out herself. She pulled the car door from her side, and found that it was locked. She jerked her head towards him, and signaled him to open the car lock.

"Umm... Mai ghar drop kar deta hun tumhe.." Vicky stammered.. Not making his statement a question, coz he knew, she would reject his offer otherwise..

"Nahi, Neha can go home alone. Neha doesn't need Vicky.." She said confidently, wincing just a bit subconsciously at her last line. She didn't know why, but she did..

She couldn't afford being seen with him, He was a dazzler after all.. No matter how nice he was being with her right now, he would return to his usual snobbish self at the college tomorrow without a doubt. And she didn't want to have any false hope, especially not about the Knight of the dazzlers, the right hand man of Reyaansh Singhania..

"Neha please.. I am dropping you home.. Bas.." He said firmly at last, starting the car..

She finally gave in, As such there was no point in getting off here, it would be ages before any bus arrived and she wasn't quite sure she could handle being alone at the moment..

Somebody was still better than nobody at all.. Even if that somebody was a bratty dazzler..

She told him the directions to her home.. And he drove in silence for a while.. He knew he shouldn't push her at what happened there, but he was dying to know... How he wanted to smash their heads for coming close to his Neha...

"They tease Neha everyday.. When Neha bus ke liye waiting, they come and pass comments... Even try to get close. Neha was fed up.."

"So you pepper-sprayed the guy? What were you planning to do with the rest of them?"

"Neha doesn't know.."

"What the hell! Neha doesn't know! Neha doesn't know! You know very well! How dangerous it was!" He burst out..

"Toh? Why r u caring? Neha ko hota naa.. Stop shouting.. And stop the car here.. Neha will walk from here.." She spat out.. They were two blocks away from her home..

"Look Neha.. M sorry for shouting at you.. But yes, I do care.. No matter what you think of me, I am not that big a snob that I wouldn't care for what happened there.."He said so matter-of-factly... As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.. "Besides, there is a lot Neha doesn't know about!" He smiled at the end..

She somehow didn't like that last sentence one bit..

"But something Neha knows very well.. Verbal Diarrhea right? Neha knows what she is!" She emphasized on her last sentence, reminding him as well as herself her place.. She opened the car door of her side and got out..

"Neha!"

She stopped as he called out..

"Nopes.. Neha doesn't know what she is.. You are amazing!" He smiled that smile again.. And left.. Leaving her dazed and confused there..

A few days had passed since that night out incident. And despite his so many efforts she still refused to acknowledge him publically, but when there would only be the two of them, like in library or the corridors or the rehearsal hall, then she would pass a really sweet smile to him, which almost made him jump then and there most of the times.. Their conversations were always small and still a bit formal, which bugged him to no ends.. But then, with Kria, slow and steady was the way to go.. As it is one mistake and she would get her guard back on, something Rey could never afford..

He was practicing by himself in the rehearsal hall, trying out a new dance form.. He didn't know the reason why he was doing it, considering he sucked at contemporary and couldn't stretch himself for more than 5 seconds. He was getting more and more frustrated as the time passed and his mood was going down in the dumps..

He did a 180 degree full split on the ground, but he wasn't going to be able to hold it.. Just then, he felt someone apply pressure on his shoulders, urging his body to stay in the split position.. He realized in an instant who it was, and a huge smile spread across his face, despite the pain he was feelings in his legs.

"Haan, it will pain for some time, but the more you stretch, the more accustomed you will get.." Kria said, still helping him.

She didn't know why she had come inside and helped him. It was just that she felt a pull towards him and the next moment she had her hands on him..

He got up and took support of the ballet barre... Leaning on to it and stretching his leg out upwards.. She got behind him, held out his leg in mid air.. and stretched it to its maximum limit possible.. making him wince.. She still held him firmly.. Bringing her lips near his ear, as he had his eyes closed in the pain..

"Sssh.. It's ok.. It's ok..." She whispered soothingly..

Slowly she let go and helped him with more such exercises.. each time he felt pain, she helped soothe it..

They practiced until both of them were sweating profusely and then to push each other more, they stretched simultaneously, making new steps with the flow.. They didn't seem to need any music, for there rhythm seemed to be there heartbeats.. Soon, they found themselves slumped on the floor, breathing heavily, exhausted... They turned their heads towards each other and smiled.. Happy at the new heights they achieved..

"We should do a duet!" He announced to her.. Excited..

"Huh! Correct! Rey, do you really forget whom you are talking to?" She said..

"Kria, I can never forget I am talking to you.. And I am serious.. Let's do a duet for the Valentine's week function" He felt his heart soar when he heard Rey from her.. instead of the much controlled Reyaansh.. She was so loosening up before him..

"No, Not at all possible.. A Weakling and a dazzling performing together? I can already see WW-III happening.." She declared.. "Besides that Mr. G.S. you have so much work to do... Why don't you concentrate on that? When will you find the time to choreograph a duet?"

"You are there naa.. We will choreograph it together!"

"No... And that's my final answer.. Get yourself an assistant for that.. I am sure you will have zero problems finding one!"

"So you are saying my assistant would definitely do a duet with me?" Rey smirked..

"Well, yes of course.. She would be your assistant after all.." Kria answered him, a little dazzled at that smile of his.. "I am leaving.. Have to meet up with the team.. Good bye Rey.." And she left giving him a slight smile..

The next day, during lunch, a peon came up to her, saying she had been summoned at the Vice-Principal's office.

"May I come in sir?" She asked gently..

"Yes Ms. Ghai, please come in.. So, Kria, I think you have adjusted well into this college, considering you joined in the middle of the semester.."

"Yes Sir.. I like it here.."

"Good then.. Actually, you have been low on internal credits, so to make up for that I had to assign you some additional duties.."

"That's great sir, What sort of duties have been assigned to me?"

"Just a moment.. Rey, please come in" The V.P. called him in, and her eyes almost fell out of her sockets at the heavenly smirk he had on his face..

"Starting today Ms. Ghai, you will be the Assistant General Secretary.. working directly under Reyaansh.. He will brief you further on the things that need to be done.."

Universeji... Kyun.. was all she could utter under her breath..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Reyaansh, here is the final list of instruments that need to be repaired urgently.." She said in that dead business like tone to him...

Aaarggh... She was back to Reyaansh.. God, nothing made him hate his name more. As soon as she had heard V.P.'s words the other day, the walls to her fortress had been raised up a mile more. She was angry. Much more angry than he could handle right at the moment, but her being her, She had not backed down from the responsibilities.. Something he silently thanked God for. Coz one, he would do anything to have her near him right now. and two, he seriously could need some help with the workload being dumped on him...

"Kria... It's Rey.. For the millionth time.. It's Rey!" He begged, frustrated to the core..

"No.. As far as I know, Its General Secretary Reyaansh Singhania.." She stormed off saying that. And he could feel those splinters come back in his heart. They had been absent for a while, as if her smiles kept them at bay. Now that she had stopped smiling at him, his heart ached profusely. The worst part was, after experiencing the bliss of the bond that could be between them, the pain increased almost ten folds. He wanted her back to normal, well, back to whatever their definition of normal was. Even those slight smiles had vanished.

He sighed. Somewhere deep inside, he knew why she was reacting like that. She had always hated the dazzling-weakling divide.. hadn't she? He had taken into account that she would be mad if he used his dazzler advantage before her, but he had not anticipated she would be this mad. She was taking ice cold behavior to new limits, and he thought, for once, Sharon had tough competition from her in something other than dance.

He had caught her. Damn.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

She had been busy in her work. And was humming badalon mei chupp raha hai chand kyun... A really really old bollywood song.. That too, a love song.. A really sappy love song.. A very very hopeless love song.. What was worse was, he had completed the last line. And her heart had literally skipped a beat the moment he had said Apni hi kisi adaa se pooch lo...

He had walked in on her so casually. Strange, coz generally he never did. She always felt his assuring presence around him, but never did he approach her head on. Coz well, everyone knew what that resulted in. And this time wouldn't be an exception either.

He was standing right next to her table, her spot in the library. And she was staring at him with all the anger she could muster in her eyes. Her face was red, but that wasn't rage, that was embarrassment. She would rather die than be caught red handed singing such a song. So she did what she always did to save her skin.

"How dare you! Tumhari yahaan aane ki himmat bhi kaise hui? You bloody weakling!" She winced a little at what was coming out of her own mouth. It was pointless wrath. And the smile with which he had entered had fast disappeared at her words. She didn't know why, but the fading of that smile hurt her inside a bit.

But she continued. Hurting him. Hurting herself too in the process.

"Sharon, please. Mai toh sirf yahaan yeh papers tumhe dene aaya tha. I was coming to the library jab Mr. Singh ne yeh mujhe diye. Why are you screaming at me?" The last question that he asked had no answer. She never knew why she was extra rude to him. Why he pissed her off the most. Why when he was at a safe distance from her, yet gazing at her, she smiled subconsciously. And when he broke that perimeter and got close, she would just explode at him.

"Who are you to tell me who I should scream at? You are a nobody! A Bloody Nobody! Get it!" She shot back, spitting out pure venom. Had it been anybody else, either they would have fainted by now or run away. Even Rey couldn't bear that tone of hers at times. That tone was her proudest possession.

And yet, this guy never ever gave the reaction she wanted out of him.

He smiled, a sad smile. But a smile nevertheless. He smiled that smile which always made her heart want to burst out of her chest cavity and roam around the room dancing. Those dimples appearing on his cheeks, making her want to poke her fingers into them playfully.

Then he replied, "Haan Sharon, am a nobody.. Important toh bas tum ho naa.." And left. Leaving her angry at herself for failing one more time. For failing to make her heart stop stuttering. For failing to drive him away forever. For failing to hurt him permanently.

But what she never realized was, she always succeeded, even by a little, but she always did. He was always hurt by her words. Who wouldn't be? He loved her. And that wasn't a hidden fact. Even the college janitors knew by now. Half of the people didn't even know his full name, but they knew he loved Sharon. And that didn't have any upsides. Either he faced bullying and jibes from classmates when Sharon riled him up publically or he faced doubts and speculations from weaklings dance team as to whose side he was on. Plus, every single time she behaved like this with him, It was as if she personally drove a shard into his heart and then poured pure hot lava onto it.

He made his way to the rehearsal hall and seeing that it was empty, just occupied a shabby corner where the props were stored, near the solo practice room. He sat down there for a long time, his head hung low, wallowing in self pity.

Kria made her way to the roof of the second building. At least this was a place he would never come to. She didn't know why she had loosened up to him in the first place. He was, is and would always remain a dazzler. He had just proved that again. Used his status to get what he wanted. Such a brat.

She sighed seeing the sun set before her eyes as she sat on a broken bench. Why did his such a small action affect her so blatantly? He helped her, didn't he? She needed credits. And she really enjoyed the work too. And what had he asked for in return? A duet. Just a duet.

If she was completely frank with herself, she loved dancing with him. There was no doubts about him being the best dancer on campus. Yet, he never really relished that title, he always strived for more. He always worked towards it. He didn't even seem to use that silver spoon ever. The amount of hardwork he put in was phenomenal. And she loved that about him. She would love a duet with him, and she very well knew he never asked anyone to dance with him.

Then why the outright NO? Why couldn't she bring herself to say YES to him?

Her head would explode any moment from all these questions. She just took out her cellphone and put on the radio, ready to dance to any random song thrown her way. She stood up put the cellphone in a corner and stretched a bit. But what she didn't realize was a pair of eyes on her.

Sharon came storming inside the solo practice room and switched on the radio in the huge music player had Dad had donated to the college. She stretched herself, ready to blow out steam to whatever was on. She just needed deviation from her thoughts, which were eating her up inside.. Hearing the sound playing in the room, Swayam slowly peeked out to see who it was, not bothering whether it was his own team member or not..

**You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
**Swayam laughed inwardly at the irony of the song that started playing... And to his surprise he saw Sharon smile as well, having quite the same emotions on her face. Must be involuntary, he guessed.. And sat back in his corner to watch her dance.. She stretched her arms wide, as if imaginarily taking away, grasping into herself everything he had..

**Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.  
**Kria stood on her tiptoes now, and then in her perfect arabesques, moving her arms slowly and sensuously, as if feeling the air around her.. She moved to the slow rhythm, smiling at the song and no one in particular.

**She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes.  
**Rey smiled watching her smile. And sighed too.. She was a sight for sore eyes. Especially when she danced. The song was so true in its meaning, he never did realize before. How and when had Kria started controlling all his moods, all his actions, well pretty much his whole life.. He focused on his dancing angel again..

**You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
**Sharon leapt across the room, swirling into mid air.. As if she really was an angel.. And the very next step she transitioned to the ground too, giving new meanings to the lyrics.. With perfect smoothness, as if her body felt no pain at all, she got up mid-step in a swirl with all the grace in the world.. Swayam felt spell bound somehow.. It was one thing watching Sharon freestyle, and it was other watching her do something so extraordinarily elegant.. All he could do was gawk..

**It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.  
**Kria stopped for a while.. Catching her breath.. And sensing someone's presence as well.. She looked her right and left, but couldn't find anyone.. She smiled a little to herself and got back to her stance.. This time closing her eyes and twirling in her place slowly.. While her spectator came out of hiding and let out a breath of relief..

**You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
**Kria increased her speed, and then almost heavenly, she melted into the ground and rose up again.. Rey's heart knew no bounds now. For some reason, he felt proud of her.. Extremely proud at watching the finesse with which she danced.. He could only be considered as the luckiest soul on earth to witness her dance like this...

**You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes  
**Rey realized he needed to leave.. He couldn't afford another mistake. So even as it torched his heart, he left the divine creation that was moving as fluidly as water and made his way downstairs.. The song still echoing in his ears.. He smiled, and vowed to himself.. Yes, why not open up eyes and enjoy.. Make it worthwhile.. even the pain.. And try tomorrow from ground zero again..

**You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall**

Swayam made his silent exit from there as the song came to its end... leaving a very beautifully tired Sharon in the room.. Yup, She was every bit a fallen angel... Weren't fallen angels the one responsible for the most wrath on earth? Weren't fallen angels the very sole reason for creation of hell?

So mesmerizing, yet so cruel.. It was too late to escape the cruelty now, might as well enjoy it..

With these last thoughts, he grimaced and made his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N: I do not own any of the songs used to inspire this update!]**

Chapter 5

"FINE! Here I Am!" She stormed in with full force, "You want a duet so bad! Well You got one!" She went straight to the speaker and plugged in her ipod. Getting ready to play the song.

Well, didn't he just expect it.

He had been bugging her about the duet for the past whole week now. He started his day with a "Good Morning.. Will You Dance With me?" message, and ended with "Good Night.. Will You dream about Dancing with me?" message to her.. To say these things were affecting her would be the understatement of the century. She now didn't even come to him for official college stuff.. Leaving Rey alone to handle everything. But even that didn't let Rey down. Every single day he would try some more, get hurt even more and then try even more. So, now, after a full week, when she was finally in the rehearsal room with him, nothing else mattered. He would even take a thousand bullets gladly to his chest, if she was the one delivering them. It didn't matter how pissed she was, coz at least she was screaming all out at him, at least she was in front of him, at least she would be dancing with him. Everything else could wait. Everything else WOULD wait.

Wasn't she such a sight for sore eyes. Right now, he even loved that high up frazzled bun clutching her hair. He loved those stray tendrils of hair caressing her face lightly. He loved that blue halter top, that frilled white skirt.. He was seeing her after such a long time, he wanted to drink up everything about her right now and revel in her beauty. Even her angry glare was mesmerizing. Made him want to smile. Made him want to fly. Made him want to dance. Made him want to live.

watch?v=R4D4Ihx4mzw&feature=related

His mind started functioning back when he heard the first few beats of the song that played on the speakers. And then, he saw her stance. And then, he saw her stilletos. And then, he feared for his dear life.

She charged really slowly as the first few beats came to a halt. And he involuntarily took a few steps back, he wasn't ready for any paso doble! Her face showed she was here to kill. And he genuinely was scared.

She twirled now, holding fistfuls of her skirt fabric in her hand, baring her legs, which were sheathed by the thinnest of stockings and He found a hard time keeping his eyes away from them. As the song moved to a more sensual rhythm, she came to a halt, and prepared herself for a launch at the now OPEN MOUTHED REYAANSH SINGHANIA. She flung herself forward and smoothly kicked her leg up into the air, meant to launch his jaw sideways. Had it he not ducked in time, he would have been on his way to the hospital now. She tapped again, nearing him, while he backed away at the same pace, matching the same steps. Some weird Paso Doble this was, he thought to himself, the matador didn't even stand a chance.

She slowly caught up to him and grabbed all of his tshirt into her bare hands, digging her nails into his skin, the sound of her nails grazing his skin made her smile a little. He thrusted her away, feeling the need to come to senses, to find a way to stop the raging bull.

He made her way to her, swirled her around, getting more aggressive with each swirl, teasing her back every single time, and then, when he felt she was about to go off balance, he caught both her hands into his fists, and pushed them to her back, holding them there, feeling her chest heave up and down to his own, he swayed her to the rhythm. Finally letting her go as the song ended.

She came jolting to the ground, panting. Whereas, he stood a little far away, his hands on his knees, catching up on his breath, and thanking the almighty for being alive.

Realization came dawning on her, as soon as her mind had enough oxygen to think rationally. She suddenly shivered at the proximity they had shared just now, and perspired at the fact that how much she had loved the feel of his skin. She got up, going to the music player. She was still sweating as she unplugged her ipod, when she felt his hands on both the sides of the table, trapping her in between them. He was still panting and his quick breaths were causing havoc on her bare wet back. Every low flick of air felt extremely chilly to her blazing skin, and she involuntarily shivered to it. She turned around to face him, only to feel the gust of chilly air near her mouth, inhaling the hypnotizing scent of his. That was the moment she realized she had missed him all these days. Every day she had avoided him, she had missed him terribly too.

"My turn.." His eyes speared into hers as he spoke these words.

Her heart stuttered now. The fact that he was this close was killing her. But she would rather die than admit it. She would rather die fighting than be weak on her knees.

"Am tired now Reyaansh.. besides, isn't my version better?"

"No.. It's NOT" He leaned in closer to her face, and she closed her eyes. She didn't know why, but him so close to her was making her to do things she would rather not question.

*click* He switched on the player. Making her open her eyes wide.

_Rab ka... Rab ka Shukrana.._

_Rab ka... Rab ka Shukrana.._

He grabbed both her hands into his.. And pulled her close.. So close that she could listen to his heartbeats mixed into the song, and led her to the dance floor again..

_Zara Sa Zara Sa_

_Yun Tera Muskurana_

_Lage tu khafa Sa _

_Aur aake chale jaana_

He lifted her right hand firmly into his, all the while his smoldering eyes gazing into those molten brown orbs of hers and led her left hand to clutch on to his shoulder, while he grabbed her back by his left.

_tu hi meraa..._

_tu hi meraaaa.._

He readied her to take the salsa stance.. Smiling his heartbreaking smile at her.. While she found it really difficult now to remember what salsa even meant..

_Tujhe sochta hu mai shaamo subah_

_isse zyaada tujhe aur chaahun toh kya?_

_Tere hi khyalon mei dooba raha _

_isse zyaada tujhe aur chaahun toh kya?_

He moved her closer to his body, which resulted in her breath going away to a different planet altogether.. And made her move to the rhythm.. Her hips swayed to his commands, as he took control of everything that was Kria Ghai..

_mera naam tu haathon pe apne likhe baadaha_

_aiye kaash ke aisa bhi din aaye o khuda_

He held both her hands and pushed her away a little.. Making her palms come almost in contact with his face, he mouthed the lyrics of the songs, leaving a flabbergasted look on her face..

_Tera deedar hua_

_pehla sa pyaar hua_

He let go of one hand of hers, and while tugging her hand he was in contact of, twirled her closer to himslef, lifting her up as soon as she touched his body, swirling with her in his arms...

_Tu hai ab joh baahom mei_

_karaar hai_

_saanson mei hai nasha _

_khumaar hai_

_rab ka shukraana_

He put her down on the ground now, and leaned in closer, to which she bent backwards, while his hot quick gasps of air caressed her neck slowly.. and slowly they came up as well.. With a beet root red Kria.. And she looked into his eyes, joy apparent on his face..

_fir kahaaan _

_fir kahaaan_

_kho gayaaa rasta?_

She pushed him away as soon as she saw that joyful look on his face and started moving away..

_ummeed yeh seene mei leke mai hu jee raha_

_kabhi tu mile mujhse kahe ki mai hu bas tera_

He quickly went behind her and pulled her arm again.. bringing her back to where she belonged.. But her back to his chest..

_tu hi mera mera mera_

_tu hi mera mera mera_

_tu hi mera mera mera_

_tu hi mera mera mera_

They moved to the basic salsa step again, hips swaying to each other.. His arms enveloping all of her and his lips near her ears, making her feel every breath he took..

_tera deedar hua_

_pehla sa pyaar hua_

He flipped her so she could see him.. and let her arms go.. He still mouthed the second last line.. Bringing his hand to her cheek.. And leaned in to her as the last line of the song played.. She closed her eyes again.. Anticipating something she still didn't want to analyze.. She felt his breath on her lips, and her forgot to breathe on her own.. But then, he moved.. She felt his breath travel from her lips, to her cheeks, to her ears.. And then she heard the most raspy arousing voice she had ever heard in her life..

"I miss you.."

She opened her eyes.. And he had already left..

Sharon looked around as she entered the library. No.. He was nowhere to be seen. Since the last time she had yelled, he had stopped coming here.. She missed him. Yes, She did. There was no denying the fact now. She did.

She sat on her usual spot, ready to sort out the daily reports, when her eyes saw a little burgundy note sitting quietly on the table.

~~ _Tere hi liye tujhse hu juda, Jannatein kahaan bin hue fanaa? ~~_

Rey sat in the corner of the locker room. Near his locker. That's when Swayam entered. One look at Rey's face and there were no prizes for guessing.

He went near Rey, and sat beside him..

"Hii!" Swayam said smiling..

"Hey.."Rey smiled a little, trying to get his face back to normal..

Leave it to Rey to pretend everything was always fine. There were no doubts to anyone that Rey was a perfect guy, but very few people actually knew how much hard work went into that perfection of his. Fulfilling everyone's expectations was not an easy task, and sometimes, just sometimes, Swayam wondered how it didn't take its toll on Rey.. He for instance, had quit. A really really long time back he had stopped pretending that he was Superman. But Rey, well.. Rey was a different case altogether. Rey never broke down. At least not before him. And he was proud of his friend for that fact. _Friend. _He smiled. How many people knew they were friends? Two or three he guessed. He would love to keep it that way.

"Tu naa.. Kria ko dump kar de!" Swayam chided the already exhausted guy.

"Maar khaaega!" Rey was about to swear but Vicky made his entrance from behind.

"Kaun? Kaun kya khaa raha hai?" Vicky asked, as usual, perennially hungry..

"Koi kuch nahi khaa raha bhooke daanav!" Swayam replied.

"Chup be nakli weakling! band bajne wali hai naa teri?" Vicky asked.

"Tu kis din mujhe yeh bolna chodega? Aur meri kyun band bajne lagi..? Mai hamesha ki tarah bas 10 min mei wapis chala jaaunga.." Swayam said matter-of-factly..

"10 minute mei? Matlab you dont know?" Vicky wanted to tell something but just in time Rey grabbed his mouth and shut him up with his hands.

"1000 ki shart lagaata hai? Pakka you are gonna stay tomorrow!" Rey challenged Swayam now, his hands still shutting up Vicky.

Swayam still couldn't understand the wrestling move that was going on before his eyes.. But well, never in his life did he ever stay in a party for more than 10 minutes. So, what was the harm.. He simply nodded and left..

"Mmmmm.. mmmm mmmmmm! MMMMM!" Vicky struggled.

"Ohhh!"Rey let go off him. "Chal ab khaane chal kahin.." Rey said.. A long time had passed since Vicky taunted him or stopped him regarding Kria, and he kinda missed that..

"Nahi.. Mai jaa raha hun.. Kaam hai.." Vicky rushed off, avoiding eye contact with Rey..

"Kaam? Abhi? Raat ko kya kaam hai tujhe? Waise bhi college toh over ho gaya hai naa? Aur tu kabse kaam karne laga?" Rey asked, freaked out at the petty excuse.

"Kaam hai toh hai bas.. Chal ab bye." And Vicky ran as if there was no tomorrow..

She glanced at her watch again. And just then, a car stopped in front of her..

"Sorry! Woh Rey ke saath tha.. Sorry!" Vicky apologised.

" Kabse waiting Neha!"

"Sorry.. Kiska waiting Neha?"

"Vicky.. Harr roz same cheez poochna zaroori hai? Tumhara wait kar rahi thi na!"

He smiled that smile again, hearing her answer. It always made him fly into the seventh layer of heaven when she replied so cutely. He was past the realization that he loved her. There was no going back whatsoever now. And he didn't regret it one bit. He enjoyed the fact. That fact gave his life a new existence altogether. And Vicky wanted Neha to feel like that too. Somewhere, he thought she already did somewhat feel like that, or else, why would she bring him her handmade food every day? It was only once that Vicky had asked, whether she knew how to cook or not, on one of their rides together to her home. And from the next day onwards she had brought him lunch. Every single day.

Neha blushed a little. Thinking to herself now. These past few days had been so weird. After that bus stop incident he had dropped her home every day. And then, when warmly one day he had asked whether she cooked or not, she just couldn't help but feed him. He looked so adorable every day, eating simple roti-sabzi made by her in lunch hours, it just made her heart swell. At first she had thought she was just repaying him for dropping her home, but well, wasn't that an excuse to hide her real feelings, even to herself. Sneaking at lunch every single day. Meeting him in the broken shed in college surroundings every day. Watching his face light up the moment he saw her. It all was like a ritual now.

The car came to a halt. And she got out where he always dropped her. Two blocks away.

"Bye!" He smiled..

And she just smiled and left..

_'kahaan tak?'_ She smiled as soon as her cell beeped and this sms came.. Another ritual.

_'Sharma uncle ke ghar ke paas' _She replied.

_'Ab?'_ Another one came within two minutes of her replying.

_'Pados ki Suchi aunty ki compound wall crossing' _She smiled as she typed..

She reached home within minutes of that sms.. And then composed an sms to him.. _'Reached home..'_

The reply that came almost made her blush crimson.

_'Miss u already..'_

He couldn't breathe.. Ugghhh.. How he hated suits. How he hated suiting up. How he hated going to such formal parties!

Mr. Kothari was having one of his lavish annual bashes. And the fact that he was almost near to royalty was not hidden to anyone. And being the second generation and next in line to handle the Shekhawat 'EMPIRE'.. ugghhh.. he mentally squinted at the term he himself used.. So being the next in line, it was customary to attend these so called parties. He knew, Reyaansh, Sharon , Vicky, everyone of the dazzlers would be there. And as always, he planned to just catch a glimpse of his princess all dolled up, and then return quietly. Sighing, he made his way to the black limousine he rarely ever used.

His eyes searched everywhere, but he could not find her. He grew restless by the minute, what with the huge crowd and the awkward handshakes everywhere. He spotted Rey, or more rightly put, he saw The Reyaansh Singhania. The apple of everyone's eye. Did everyone notice how he flinched just a little at every introduction? Or how at every handshake he gulped, as if begging for air? With that smile plastered on his face, he played the role he was always asked to play, of The Heir of Singhania Industries. Swayam chuckled a bit and was surprised to see somebody chuckling beside him, with eyes in the same direction as his.

"Binita! Is it seriously you? When did you come back from Scotland?" Swayam was so pleasantly surprised.

"Yaa it IS me! Landed a few days back.. Still the Mr. Perfect haan?" She said pointing out to Rey.. "Wanna bet when he cracks?" She asked joyfully to his sweet friend.

"I guess he already has.." Swayam smiled his warm smile.

Binita Singh, one of the few people he always found tolerable. The fact that she was a business tycoon's daughter hadn't stopped her to pursue a course completely diagonally opposite to what her father wanted. And he loved that about her. She looked every bit like a peachy princess, wearing a Pink Sari with Silver work embossed on it. The smallest Bindi adorning her perfectly oval shaped face, and her cute dimples putting his to shame. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. And whoever ended up with her would be real lucky, he thought to himself. He saw Rey approaching them, but just then, lights dimmed a little, signally everyone to join the dance floor.

"So? this is what you must have come for today? Right?" Bini asked him, and he looked back with a puzzled expression.

"You really don't know? I thought you would be the first person to know!" She chirped playfully, and led his hand to the floor.

watch?v=LL-IuljULJ4

_Shine.. bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming_  
He froze in his place as he recognized the voice that came from the stage. It was Sharon singing.. Ohh.. So that's what all of them meant.. Sharon was going to sing tonight. An involuntary smile crept on his face, as he swayed to her voice now, with a completely different girl. Ironic. Right, When was it any different?

_Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
_She spot him from the stage, and for a moment, blinked her eyes to confirm. Yup, It was him, She wasn't imagining him. He was dancing with someone. Binx, most probably. Yup, It was her. Then, She had no qualms. She knew Binx was somebody else's. But still she felt pain in her heart. May be that's why the next lines came out whole heartedly.

_Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
_As soon as he heard her, his eyes darted towards the stage. There she was. In all her glory, wearing a gold and black net Sari. Her hair falling down in immeasurable curls and her doe like eyes already on him.. He looked away from her as soon as their eyes made contact, and turned his attention to Binita. As he looked towards Bini he noticed she was staring at someone else. He turned his gaze where her eyes were, and smiled.. An empathetic smile, coz he exactly knew what she felt. She was looking at Shantanu, a lanky guy who could pass out for Swayam's twin if he didn't wore those business like glasses. So, she loved that guy. Hmm.. The pain in her eyes seemed to tell so..

_Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far..._

The dance and Sharon's singing came to an end, and Binita excused herself from him.. He smiled and bid her goodbye and walked out for a little fresh air now..

He ended up in the backside garden, and saw his fallen angel sighing alone there.

Sharon saw Swayam standing at a distance to her, with a puzzled look on his face. She smiled, and sighed, as if saying, _'Even Sharon needs a break' _

He smiled understanding her smile a little too well. And started walking towards her. As soon as he took one step, he saw her smile vanish.

So, being the guy he was, he stepped back. And saw her smile appear again.

She sighed a little, watching him retreat. _When would he stop being so understanding? _She thought to herself.

Her legs were aching, and carrying off a sari was no child's play. But being the Diva she had to be, at all times, she never gave in.

She had come there for a break, and now, was staring into the eyes of the guy who loved her unconditionally. HER, as she was.

Suddenly, She saw him coming ahead, and as always, her smile vanished and she froze. Ready for round two then.

But he, he took off his suit's jacket midway, laid it on the ground, turned back and walked away. Leaving her alone..

She came forward now.. And sighed..

Yes, she had wanted to sit.. Yes she wasn't able to sit because of her sari.. Yes, He could read her like an open book.

She sat on his jacket, resting her legs. Closed her eyes and said.. "I miss you.."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He was late. Again.

He ran off to the rehearsal hall as fast as he could. Stupid Maintenance Section. They never listened to any of Rey's proposals in the first time. One always had to waste atleast two hours to get a simple task through their heads. The rear building's shed was in shambles. Vicky had told him whole heartedly, A little too sincere. Almost personal. Something which had caused Rey to really doubt on his friend. When had he gone to the shed? And even if he had, why even care for it in the first place? He had known Vicky his whole life, Vicky was never one to concern himself with these kind of duties. Hell, Vicky shrugged away almost every responsibility thrown his way. That's why nobody ever asked him to choreograph.

So, like the all-bearing G.S. he was, he had gone to the maintenance section, to get something done about the state of the shed. What he had forgotten at that time was, that he had fixed rehearsal time with Kria for the duet. And that his _baatcutter _would cut much more than his dialogues if he was late again. So, he ran, for his dear life.

She was late.

After the lecture that she had given him the other day, she was so gonna get it back for not being on time. She shivered. Not that angry Rey wasn't a bearable Rey. But angry was a condition Kria never wanted now with Rey, now that she had seen that side of him. To be frank, she never thought that side existed, and would never have known about it, had she not become the A.G.S. All she ever thought previously was, Reyaansh Singhania was PERFECT.

That being the trustee's only child, everything would be laid out before him.

That everybody would abide by his commands like royalty.

Hadn't she been wrong? Oh so wrong.

Lately, she would notice the nerve on the side of his forehead pop, whenever he was in an argument with the administrative section regarding some new rule or the other. He really took to his position seriously, what with spending the whole day bickering with accounts section, to reduce the participation fee for the singing fest... And then, swear under his breath when they refused to budge.

Why did he take so much work on himself?

He was a college student for god's sake! That too, a DAZZLER!

He didn't really need to take this so seriously. He could laze around like others of his kind.

Then why? Why so much pressure?

And even if he took so much pressure, why didn't he ever take credit for it?

For almost everyone around him, he was an effortless superhero. What was the need to be one?

Why didn't he share his disappointments with anybody?

Why the hell did he never show his frustration publically?

Wouldn't he break if he went on like this?

Why would one take others problems on their head so willingly?

Why take the pain in the first place?

Why get hurt? Wasn't one's own safety always the first priority?

Safety... She sighed..

Safety was the sole reason for her being late today in the first place. Recently, Neha had been uncharacteristically secretive. Kria never really had a problem with that, she wasn't someone who felt the need to know each and every thing about her bestie. She would rather let her have her own space. But today, something had to be done.

Neha had entered the girls room today with a bruised right arm. Which clearly meant something had happened during lunch hours. Lunch, which she took now with some god forsaken anonymous friend. Kria knew Neha would never get into bad company, but somehow, today everything felt weird. Everything felt wrong. What bugged Kria to no ends possible was, that how after hours and hours of interrogation, Neha still refused to tell how she got hurt. She just looked dumbly dazed and confused. Which was highly irritating. So Kria had ended up lecturing her on safety measures to be taken in day to day life. And Neha had answered back that she had just tripped..

Huhh! Tripped!

How Dumb!

Who trips and hurts only one hand?

*Clash*

Her thoughts went straight away to heaven, as she collided into an almost granite frame. Now losing her balance due to the huge thrust, she closed her eyes, anticipating ground any moment now.

Weird.. Ground never came.

Or more rightly, she didn't fall.

She felt two arms around her, made of the same familiar stone she had crashed into a while ago, and slowly opened her eyes.

Rey had caught her just in the nick of time. And now as his eyes met hers, somehow he found it really really hard to breathe.

She thought, she was staring into water. A really astonishingly clear hazel water. was that even possible? Was what she thinking right now even making sense to herself?

But she felt at peace. Felt like she belonged. Felt like she would break any moment if he let her go.

She sighed.. This was routine now, wasn't it? This was no different than there dance steps, the only thing missing was her hands wrapped around his neck, clinging on for support. For a moment, she felt the urge to eradicate that missing part too.. She felt like burrowing her fingers into that midnight depth of his hair..

But then, he pulled her up, straightening her up.

She heard him gulp, saw that nerve pop, felt him clench his teeth. And then, just in a second, heard him let out a short sigh.

He had his controlled face now. And for a moment, she could see how much it hurt him to control his feelings. What kind of feelings they were? Frustration most probably. He had those typical micro-reactions of him just a minute ago, so maybe Kria was guessing right.

"Why do you control your feelings so much?" She asked him, outright. Not even realizing in the faintest what she was asking him to do.

Was she serious? He checked her face again. Yup, She looked pretty serious. Well, Pretty and Serious.

What was she asking?

Did she know how he felt about her?

And did she want him to tell her what she felt about her?

If she was asking so blatantly, then did she feel that way about him too?

She breathed out a long heavy sigh.. He looked so terribly confused. As if she had asked what the cube root of Pi was.. So, she decided to steer the conversation away from this topic. Rather have this one some other day..

"Sorry.." She said..

"Huhh? Kis liye?" He asked.. Still pretty much regaining his self from some third planet far away.

"Late hun naa.. Isiliye.."

"Ohh.. toh mai bhi toh late hu... Even am sorry"

"Chale? Let's start already.. Bahot kam time hai waise bhi" She chirped now.. Relieved at seeing him finally back to his senses.

They moved with each other now. Her in his arms. Feeling again at home. When he finally asked her..

"Kria, you are never late.. Fir aaj kya hua?"

Kria didn't know why.. but somehow, words flowed out of her mouth involuntarily. As if just waiting for him to ask. She scrunched her eyebrows closer, worrying about her friend, when she realized they had stopped moving to the rhythm. She looked at him now, and he was looking somewhere else, deep in thought.

Rey didn't take much time to put two and two together. Even Vicky had been missing during lunch hours and now that he had heard Neha's story, his latest tryst with the maintenance section felt worthwhile.

Kria saw his eyes shine suddenly, as if they mentally sparked up, all that was left was a eureka! shout by him.

He saw straight into her eyes, puzzled brown chocolatey orbs, waiting for a reply from him to what she had just told.

So he did what his heart told him to, He pulled her even closer, and almost breathing the words on her lips, asked..

"Kria... Do you believe in LOVE?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Haan?" the sound that came out of Kria's throat was unfamiliar to even herself. What had he asked? She didn't remember. If only he would let her breath. Why was he so close? All she wanted was to kiss him. Drat!

"Haan? ya fir Haan!" He asked, still looking at her with those glassy eyes, making her heart somersault.

She could breath in his intoxicatingly minty breath as he spoke exclusively to her lips, it seemed.

Every passing second was becoming more and more torturous to her senses. She spoke in a trance, her heart winning over everything else," Haan.. Par aap yeh kyun pooch rahe hai, Rey?"

His heart felt on another plane listening to her. So, she wanted what he wanted to. Atleast her dazed eyes said so.

He smiled. Yes, he could finally see she wanted to be his.

But not right now. Not like this.

Kria was special. And she deserved every bit a special proposal.

So, he cleared his throat and let her go. And by doing so, bringing back sense into both of them.

"Isliye kyunki mai tumhe kuch dikhaana chaahta hu.. Kal lunch pe free rahogi please?" Rey told her. And couldn't help but smile at the very obvious frustation on her face..

She saw herself for the 10th time in the mirror of girls room. Fixed her hair for the 11th time then.

_What crap Kria Ghai? Why are you getting so conscious of seeing him? He is just a normal guy. Stop fidgeting so much._

Lost in such thoughts, she made her way to fire exit. They were supposed to meet at one. And unable to contain her curiosity, she reached there at quarter to one. Only to find him standing there, smiling like the Prince charming he was..

She instantly blushed, realizing he had caught on to her excitement to meet him.

"Chale?" He asked as soon as she entered the fire exit.

"Wait.. Rey.. Hum kahaan jaa rahe hai?" She finally blurted as he tugged on to her hand, leading her somewhere..

He led her to the broken shed behind the second building. And she followed silently, for once, being utterly comfortable and at peace with him leading the way...

Her mind wandered back to the days when she had thought of him as a fake, corrupted, good-for-nothing brat. A spoilt prince. A smile crept up on her face, realizing how wrong she had been, and how trustworthy he really was...

They entered the shed, and just as she was about to open her mouth, he signaled her to stay quiet.

She saw a huge slab converted into a table at some distance, and somebody working on putting all sorts of food on it.

That was when it strike her!

Rey sneaked up and found a corner, pulling her into it with him.

"What the..." She uttered and as always he put his hand on to her mouth.

She struggled for a bit and finally calmed down... To which Rey slowly removed his hand off of her..

"Why are we sneaking up on Neha's friend?" Kria whispered..

"That.. Over there.. Is my best friend.. Waiting for your best friend, Kria..." He pointed, avoiding her eyes for some reason.

"WHAT!" Again he had his hand on her mouth, pressing into her lips... He felt her lips part a little... And got lost in those muddy brown pools of ecstasy.. Somehow, he felt her breath hiked as well..

"Ssshhh..." He managed to whisper, while he fought the Armageddon for losing control again.

Kria nodded, her breathing still a little off than normal..

He moved away, giving her space to breathe and think as well...

"Vicky? Vicky aur Neha? Yeh Kya Hai Rey?"

"Wohi confirm karne toh hum yahaan aaye hai Kria.. ki kya. kaise, kitna hai yeh?" Rey said, "Ab chup rehna thodi der please.. I can hear someone come.."

Both of them ducked and went silent when they saw Neha come in..

Neha saw the heavily filled table which held food enough for ten people to eat.. She wondered who else was invited into this shabby shed..

"Vicky... Why u calling Neha here? Neha food nahi preparing.. Neha hurt.. yaad hai?" She inquired with him, skipping exchanging any sort of formal pleasantries..

A really guilty look cropped up on Vicky's face.. And it looked as if he would almost cry any minute.. Neha knew watching him in agony like that would pain her heart, but she kept mum.. She knew she had fallen for him, but the situation would never allow her to act upon her feelings.. No matter how special Vicky made her feel, She was a weakling at the end of the day.. Something not to be forgotten.. And well, She didn't want to choose her love over her friends.. Nobody would accept him.. Especially Kria.. Dazzlers were not Kria's favorite type of persons after all...

"Neha.. Woh.. m sorry Neha.. I should have been more careful.. Meri wajah se.. You got hurt.. Mujhe sach mei pata nahi tha..." Vicky stammered..

"Ki woh stupid block of wood Neha ke haath pe girega? Kaise pata hota tumhe? Tum God ho?" Neha tried to lighten up his mood.. He was such a cute guy.. So concerned for her.. When he wasn't even at fault here.. The last time they were in the shed, a small accident had happened.. And Vicky hadn't let it go since then.. Awww... couldn't she just kiss him?

"Nahi.. Par mujhe dhyaan rakhna chaahiye tha tumhara.." Vicky still was hell bent on his guild ride..

"Neha ko bhookh lagi hai.. Aur Neha jaa rahi hai ab! Kyunki tumhe toh khaana khaane mei interest hai nahi.. Bas ajeeb ajeeb baatein you saying!" Neha shot him down.. feeling a bit hurt at not reciprocating his care.. But what could she do.. She couldn't lead him on.. When she knew they couldn't be together publically..

She heard him clear his throat... Good.. He realized it too then..

"Mujhe aur khaane mei interest nahi? Aisa ho hi NAHI sakta!" He announced full on dramatically in front of her.. Which made her laugh her heart out.. And they moved on to finishing the food with the same playfulness.. Finding solace in there made up world.. Away from the Weakling-Dazzling divide..

While two pair of eyes which were spying on them, somehow felt the same pain inside, and silently made a pact within each other, to at least unite their best friends..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So you are saying Neha likes Vicky?" VICKY?", Kria asked incredulously, not wanting to accept the obvious in the least.

"You saw what I saw as well. What other explanation do you have for that?", Rey questioned back, enjoying the animated expressions of baatcutter...

They were on the rooftop of second building, under the stars. After witnessing the scene in shed today, Kria needed a long enough explanation that Vicky's life should be spared.

So after they had finished with the Rehearsal for their duet, they had come here, main advantage being this building didn't get locked like others. Kria's eyes had widened the size of saucers, when Rey had told her this place was used for booze parties by guys late at night.

But now, more important was the fact that there best friends had fallen for each other, and they were becoming the reason for them not being together.. Which frankly, wasn't going down well with both of them..

" I swear I wanna kick Neha for having such a dumb choice.." Kria said, lying down on the hot roof, facing the stars..

"Oi hello, It's my jigari yaar you are talking about! Heera hai Heera!" Rey said, lying down next to her, and resting his head on one elbow, facing her..

"Heera, haan Heera hi hai.. Heera dehradun mei humaari colony ka stray dog tha, joh miley khaa jata tha.." Kria chuckled...

They both couldn't help laughing out loud at that.. But after sometime, got back to serious business..

"So Do you think we could set them up for a date?" Rey asked.. "That is, only if you are OKAY with it!" He corrected..

"I am not her mom remember?" She taunted him..

"Yes.. But YOU are the mom of the group! You created them, right?" He fought back..

"No! Universeji created my dance team.. And as far as WEAKLINGS go, DAZZLERS create them..!" Kria explained, rather bitterly..

"There you go again... How many times do I have to tell you I am not interested in the divide? Ask your Unvierseji how innocent I am!" Rey tried to cool her down again.. And they said Sharon was high maintenance.. Wait till you meet Kria Ghai, World!

"So, I am gonna plan a date for them, all you have to do is get Neha to say yes to going out with Vicky.." Rey came back to the main point...

"Ek second... Why the hell do you get to plan a date?" Kria questioned..getting up and sitting with her legs folded..

"Coz, I know how a date is supposed to be! What do you know about a perfect date?"

"Mr Reyaansh Singhania, perfect date sirf unhi logo ko pata nahi hoti, joh hazaaro dates pe gaye hote hai! Hum jaise common logo ko bhi pata ho sakti hai.." Kria spat, angry at Rey..

"Ohh.. So you are going to explain what a perfect date is?" Rey asked.. A little too excited with the way this conversation was going..

"Naah.. I will do you one better.. I'll take you to one.." Kria blurted..

"Huhh? Abhi? Raat ke 10 baje?" Rey asked, confused at what his baatcutter finally had in mind.. It wasn't as if he didn't imagine taking her out on a date... He just hadn't thought of it happening like this..

"Haan.. Aur kya! Darr gaye Reyaansh Singhania? I am not going to rape you!" She taunted him... Finally standing up, dusting herself... As if getting ready for a battle, not a date..

"I swear this is like a perfect Rapist Paradise Kria! How the hell do you even know this place? Or more importantly, why would you come to this place in the first place? This definitely doesn't look like a safe place to be in.." Rey was now visibly tensed.. She had taken him to some barren land god knows where.. Hell, he thought he had lived in mumbai for a longer period.. What the hell was this place?

So, yes.. He had enjoyed the pavbhaaji..

He had enjoyed the sweet icy gola..

He had enjoyed her maroon wet lips quite more than was legally allowed..

But this? What was here? And why? Somebody put a warning board on this girl.. She shouldn't be taken out of supervision, look at the places she ends up in!

"Breathe my demigod.. Breathe!" She giggled..

Why the hell was she giggling? Maybe her gola syrup had something else in it.. Yup, that was the sane explanation for sure!

He tried to calm himself down.. Let the Baatcutter explain..

"Okay.. M all cool.. Now why are we here? At one in night?" He asked..

"Simple.. To rape you!" She taunted him back, bursting out into full fledged laughter..

"Very funny! Now will you stop saying rape for god's sake?" All he could was gaze at the heavenly sight she made when she laughed.. sounding like bell chimes going off in a shrine somewhere.. Ohh enough torture already.. Why couldn't he just kiss her?

"Accha accha.. Am not saying RAPE anymore.. We have come here to enjoy the rains! The ground smells amazing when it rains?" She blurted, controlling her laughter somehow..

Was she some water nymph or something? Maybe Kria Ghai's mind switched off after 12..

But suddenly, a tiny drop touched his hand.. And before he could even look up, it started raining..

She smiled her heavenly smile again, spreading her arms to feel the rain, and Rey could swear to god he saw a water nymph right there.. His water nymph..

He went and held her hand, thrusting her close..

She came face to face with him, now habitual of this action of his.. Just smiled and said, "Weather report was true after all.."

He smiled.. Ohhh how crazily cute his baatcutter was!

"Care for a dance on this date Ms. Ghai?" He asked, his voice overflooded with the emotions that were out of control right now..

"I thought you would never ask!" Kria said..

And then they moved to the steps they could now do in their sleep... Swirling in the rain.. Completely wet with the downpour.. With the dancing ending at the same note it did every time.. But this time, Rey leaned in to complete the last step.. Wanting to kiss her..

He felt her back away... And she ran.. Splishing splashing away from him.. He ran after her.. How could he let her go now..

"Wait! You wait Ms. Ghai.." He chased... Catching her at some distance, but losing his own balance in the process.. making both of them fall..

He landed with her in his arms.. Right on top of her.. Soaking.. Mud ridden.. Looking absolutely irresistible.. She had her eyes closed..

He came near her face and breathed in her name," Kria..."

She opened her eyes to him.. And melted when she saw his glassy orbs staring into her..

Her hand moved on to his cheek involuntarily.. caressing the mud off of it.. He grabbed her hand.. tracing the mud patterns at it.. His hands next moved on to her nape.. dirtying it too.. He felt her marking somehow.. Marking her as his own.. She closed her eyes again.. Soft sighs escaping her quivering lips, as he traced down to her thighs.. Hot lips thrashed into her quivering ones.. Making all hell break loose.. It seemed as if the raindrops steamed off as they came in contact with their bodies.. Such was the heat radiating from them,,, Her hands clutched on to his hair, as his tongue slid into her mouth.. exploring.. ravishing.. quenching her thirst..

Suddenly, the world came back to its place for Rey, as soon as he realized he was holding to her clothes as if he would tear them any moment.. And instantly the next second he jerked away from her.. Moving a few feet away from her.. His palms rolled into fists.. dreading her reaction the next moment..

"Well, seems like this completes the date.. Hmm.. time to go home..." She stammered.. Talking to nobody in person..

Ohh how his heart jumped and leaped to no bounds possible! Yesss! She hadn't misunderstood him!

"Let's go home then.." Rey said, his eyes down at ground..

Swayam was greeted by a hyper Rey in the locker's room.. Which in turn had made his eyes pop out of his sockets..

"Swayam mere bhai! Kaisa hai tu! Tujhe pata hai mai tujhse kitna pyaar karta hu?" Swayam said holding his face.. and then kissing his cheek whole heartedly..

"Yaani aaj din bhar mujhe Kria ko avoid karna padega? Hai naa?" Swayam answered... wiping his cheek off..

"Kyun?" Rey questioned back..

"Isiliye ki jiss din tu bahot khush hota hai. woh gussa hoti hai! aur meri watt lagaati hai!" Swayam said matter-of-factly..

"Arre tu kyun dukhi hai Swayam?"

"Dukhi? Teri best friend mujhe apne aas paas fatakne bhi nahi deti... ek baar galtise smile kar deti hai toh hazaar gaali sunaati hai uske baad.. Aur saale, mujhse poochta hai kyun dukhi hun? Sharam nahi aati tujhe kameene?" Swayam burst out..

"Uff.. Itni si baat.. Le.. Lemme solve this problem of yours.." Saying this, Rey took out his mobile.. And send a msg to Sharon..

Sharon was sitting quietly in the library, taking out a good read on accounting book.. When a clerk came and handed over a parcel to her..

It contained a beautiful red dress.. As pretty as there could be... With a letter enclosed..

~~Something for the most gorgeous woman in the world.. Your Secret Admirer~~

Just then her cell beeped, a msg from Rey,

'Swayam has been appointed as your Asst. Cultural Secretary.. U needed one badly!'

She sighed..

Of course she needed him.. Just that, she didn't need him publically..

And then it struck her, the dress... Had Swayam sent it? Ohh lord, her heart ached.. What had she reduced him to.. That he had to send gifts to her anonymously.. A thousand needles pricked her heart somehow.. She never wanted this.. How was she supposed to tell him that she just wanted his presence.. not these gifts... She sighed... He would stop somehow... She would make him stop..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Come on Kria Ghai.. Behave..

Stop smiling like an idiot..

You know you shouldn't have let him kiss you..

What you did was wrong..

Goddammit! Be guilty for god's sakes… There is no need to feel happy!

She was done for it… She was so sure that she had lost her mind.

This was her morning ritual everyday after that night.. And her being in his proximity only led to more and more uncontrollable blushes which she hated.. She had never been the kind to blush.. Lord only knew why that wretched G.S. made her blush.. And to top it all, his smile made her heart get stuck in her throat.

Why was the dumbass not kissing her again?

Wait.. No.. She didn't want him to kiss her again…

Why wasn't he even mentioning their date night again?

Wasn't that a good thing? She didn't want it to be mentioned either…

Ohh who was she kidding? She wanted to discuss about it.. She wanted to know why he kissed her.. She wanted to ask herself why she let him kiss her… She wanted him to tell her he wanted her in his arms again.. NO! She didn't… Never mind the last wish..

But still, ever since that night, Rey's presence didn't make her nervous at all.. What was he trying to do? Make her feel more comfortable? Or buying time? Avoid discussing this..

Yes… Maybe that was it… He was avoiding confrontation after all… Did he not love her?

Wait what? When did love come into picture?

She sighed…

For the first time in ages, she felt like crying… She was never one to handle emotional turmoils.. She was a straight forward person as long as she could remember… Hiding things and thinking over and over about them was never her forte… She liked taking decisions.. Speaking her heart out… But this condition right now of hers.. Was getting too much to bear..

She didn't know what to do… Should she ask him what that kiss meant? Or should she just forget about it?

Forget?

That pricked her heart… Made the tears now flow out of her eyes… One thing her mind made clear to her… She couldn't forget… Not because it was her first kiss… But because it made her feel complete… Made her finally feel that she belonged.. Atleast somewhere… Her whole life she had struggled with this… Her mother not allowing her dance lessons… She sneaking out of home to learn dance… Hiding facts from her mother… Never feeling at place in the atrocious advanced tuition classes… Never agreeing or even for the tiniest bit of time dreaming of an MBA… Being in his arms… Yes, she felt like she finally had found a pllace she would call home..

But that wasn't the question here, right.. The question was, Whether she COULD call it home..

She wiped her eyes, and made her way to the shower.. Again… Maybe she should ask him and clear it all out… Atleast that would bring her peace of mind back…

Sharon felt like crying… Ohhh how much she wanted the idiot in front of her to disappear so that she could cry in peace…

But no, there he was… Smiling at her, in all his glory… Those appealing dimples in place, like a school boy offering candy to his best friend… uggghhh.. He sure did wreak havoc on her nerves… How could he be so peaceful and calm right now, when he himself knew he was the one torturing her behind the veil of Secret Admirer…

Yes, She had no doubt now about it… She knew he was the one… Nobody else knew about her likes as much as he did, She admitted to herself with much regret…

By now, She had received tons of blue lilies…

Thousands of burgundy notes expressing qualities about her she was now unsure she even possessed…

Beautiful, Small, Delicate, Crystal figurines of swans that shone as light danced on them..

A beautiful bottle of Hypnotic Poison by Dior, perfume that she had wore almost every single day she felt confident… How somebody other than Rey had actually noticed it was beyond her comprehension… And it wasn't as if Rey had liked the scent… He had sneezed terribly the first day she had put it on, while in high school, and had slowly got accustomed to it since then…

Ballet shoes in the color Nude... There was no way Swayam wasn't the secret admirer…

Hadn't he of all people known that she wanted nude shoes but would never get them as Sim and Rinni always rejected that… She had cribbed about them out loud in the library… And she was sure he had heard…

Then why?

Why was he acting so… so… so aloof to this all?

She could cry any moment now… What had everything turned into… She never wanted this… She never wanted him to turn into a pathetic stalker for god's sake… Had she been strong enough, to push him away, things would have been much different…

It was not as if she didn't like the gifts… Yes, they made her blush… Yes, they made her smile… Yes, she wanted to hug him as soon as she realized he even knew her swan obsession…

But... But she never wanted him to go faceless… To stoop so low… To be actually afraid of her…

Ohhh How much she wanted to cry…

"Sharon… Sharon?" He called her name again…

"Huhhh?" She came out of her thoughts… Willing her feelings to not show on her face…

"The list of volunteers… You have been staring at it for too long… List okay hai naa? I'll go give it to Rey…" He said matter-of-factly…

"Okay… Go do that… And don't show me your face for the rest of the day… Already aadha din bigaad chuke ho tum mera…" She blurted out… Yup, Her perfume defined her alright… Hypnotic… Yet, pure poison… Which always would be the case when he was concerned…

He left… Why did she always make sure his dimples vanished due to her?

Fine, at least she could let loose now… breathing in, she let loose the tears dying to make their way out… Why was he so hell bent to get close… This only resulted in more pain…

And she cried till her Mascara became invisible…

Kria had been waiting in the rehearsal hall, determined…

Till she actually saw him coming…

Kria Ghai had been proud of herself her whole life as someone to never get flustered easily… But now, one look at him and she melted… Her heart stopped… and all she wanted to do was repeat that night…

He took her in his arms nowadays without even asking for permission… As if he owned her… And that ached her somewhere… why would he behave as if she was his?

She wasn't!

No… Not yet…

"Rey…" Kria whispered… Still in his arms as they did final rehearsals for their performance tomorrow…

"Ssshhhh…" He silenced her… Why did she feel he could read her like an open book… That he knew what she was going to ask?

"Kria… Would you wait for me… Please?" He said… Eyes sincere… Making her melt then and there…

"Wait? Kab tak Rey… What is going on!" He put his lips on hers before she could burst out fully… Making her lips quiet down and heart beat accelerate…

He finally ended the kiss… releasing her away from him… Completely flustered… And said," Kal tak bas… Humaare final performance tak bas… Pakka… Kal I'll answer you… I promise Kria…"

She nodded… Her heart still swelling under the influence of the mesmerizing kiss right now, while her mind finally put to a little ease as he atleast finally agreed to discuss this out…

"Now, Can we finish the task at hand?" Rey asked, taking out a piece of paper... " Swayam gave me the finalized list of volunteers to go out for the final preparations today.. Guess who has been paired up!"

Kria smiled reading the list… This would be fun!

Rey watched the beautiful lips curve up, and instantly, he knew Baatcutter would eat his bestie alive… They were standing right now into a group of college mates, listing out duties to people… announcing groups and partners…

Just when Kria announced," Vikram Shergill and Neha Sharma"

Rey rolled his eyes… Here goes nothing…

Vicky gulped down audibly as he stood in front of Jhaansi ki Raani… Neha was looking everywhere else but at him…Ohhh Why Lord! Why had he been assigned publically with Neha… And Kria was looking at him as if he was a serial rapist!

Somebody save him…

"Maine Vikram Shergill announce kia…" Kria said sternly…

"Haan toh mera hi naam hai!" Vicky stammered back…

"Tum! Tum kis angle se Vikram Shergill lagte ho?" She taunted the poor guy… While Neha made all sorts of facial gestures to Kria to spare the poor soul…

"Kaam dhang se karna! Aur Neha ke saath agar koi bhi badtameezi ki toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga!" Kria was having too much fun with this… The guy looked as if he would wet his pants any second!

"Yes Ma'am… I mean Yes Didi… Nahi… Mera matlab Yes Kria.." Vicky stumbled his way out of the sentence…

And that's when Rey finally came to save the poor soul, "Kria, lets finish up with this… Aur bahot kaam hai…" And he took Kria away from them… Chuckling at the beetroot red Vicky…

"Plan successful…" He whispered in her ears as soon as they were alone…

While Kria just nodded, waiting for tomorrow with bated breath, for so many reasons…

**_~~Would you meet me at the stairs of the second building, dear? I would be waiting for you at 4 o'clock… Love, Your Secret Admirer~~_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mujhe mera answer chaahiye, Neha!" Vicky asked, at the usual parting place both of them had now, while leaving her to home…

He had told her what he felt with really great difficulty, despite knowing that their teams wouldn't agree to this. What else could he do? He could no longer keep it in. It literally physically hurt him to play such hide and seek with her. And quite frankly, he wanted to hear a 'yes' out of her for the longest time now…

He could see the slight pink playing on her cheeks, and a smile crept up on his face, anticipating the battle half won…

She leaned in to the driver's side, and slightly brushed her lips on his cheeks, and then with the speed of light, opened her side's door and left… running away, her cheeks now a full crimson…

*Beep* Her cell rang the msg tone…

'Yessssssss!'

For once in his life, Reyaansh Singhania actually thanked the Gods for the financial freedom he had.

How else would he get unknown flora like blue poppies, cobra lilies, alpine bistorts, cranesbill, whorlflowers, and snowberries flown in to Mumbai? Thank god nobody knew about this... Had Sharon even gotten a whiff of this, he would have been slaughtered like a pig!

He carefully supervised the truckload being transported into the shed of second building. This was the place they had caught Neha and Vicky in the first place. And now, as the maintenance work almost came to an end, nobody would suspect one more truck coming in and unloading. He sighed, tired and sleep-deprived, but then, he had to recreate her beloved valley of flowers, And Ms. Ghai, as he had realized quite some time back, was very hard to please.

She had mentioned the place only twice, yet the heavenly smile on her face, when she would recall the endless natural extents of beautiful flowers was enough to tell him, that she would give anything to be back there.

Hadn't she told him that whenever she felt confused or dejected with a situation, she would go there, float in the flowers, and the answer would be in front of her.

That was exactly what he had wanted. He knew more than she did what effect the kisses were having on both of them. She wanted a confirmation, a green signal, a trusting bond, which actually made her feel at ease that what was happening to her was equally happening to him as well. To say that she was frazzled all these days, would be a colossal understatement. She had been tripping more than usual… Daydreaming more than usual… And smiling into space for more time than considered healthy.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the prick of bistort… How beautiful the flower was, like the flush of her cheeks… Amazing shades of pink, burgundy and white woven into one.. But yet, laden with thorns… Much like every flower in his vicinity… All of them were so thoroughly unique, some resembling church bells, completely in the color frost blue, some completely pristinely white and sharp… It was the first time for him to see all these kinds of flowers in one place… How he wished right now he had Sharon to help… Wasn't she an expert at all this… It would hardly take her any time to know what should be placed where…

Finally, he got finished at everything, and checked the time. It was past 9.30, so she must have entered the college by now…

He messaged her, to be at the shed after their dance performance got over, in case she ran off to her besties again…

She hadn't gone.

For the first time in her life, Sharon Raiprakash had backed down from a challenge.

Yup, it was nowhere an invitation, it was a sheer challenge. On her willpower, nonetheless.

How many times would she hurt him more?

How many times would he refuse to understand?

Why the hell would she accept him as a Secret Admirer, when she still struggled with the fact to accept him publically?

So, for the sake of her own sanity, and somewhere, his as well, she hadn't gone to meet him in the second building when he had invited yesterday.

The excuses she had given herself was, well pretty much the only excuse she gave was, there was no time, as Valentine's Day was a busy day for her…

So, she had immersed herself in the final preparations of the program. But even then, taking her mind off of him was impossible, what with him roaming around her every half an hour, again with that undying smile on his face…

Finally, she barked orders at him… Unnecessary orders, just to keep him away.

There were only minutes left, to the final program to start, and that was when, Sharon finally thought she could heave a sigh of relief. Everything was perfectly coordinated, the volunteers, the participants, everyone in an elated mood and working perfectly synchronized. She couldn't have been happier; this was going to be such a success…

She just needed to change now, get ready for the grand celebration of Valentine's Day. She rummaged her purse for the car keys, as her dress was still in her car, and realized them missing.

Thinking she must have dropped them somewhere, she made her way to all the places she had been to the whole day, finally landing up in the barren classroom…

She was kneeled over searching for her keys near her bench, when suddenly, she heard footsteps… She turned her head in the direction of the sound, only to hear someone say,

"You ditched me yesterday!"

Shock crossed her face as she finally stood up, seeing for clear who it was. Her eyes wide, she gasped with an immeasurable disgust.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Neal… " She managed to breathe out.

Why? Why the fuck had she got him out of the picture and zeroed in on Swayam? Why?

Of course, it wasn't Swayam… Her heart ached at the realization, but there were larger things to worry about right now in this second.

Neal Sinha, was a classmate, a stalker to be precise.

She had told Rey at the start of the semester, how he had smelled her hair sitting at the bench behind hers. And she had thought Rey had taken care of him.

Finding him standing before her, with that creepy excuse of a smile plastered on his face, for once she felt an urge to run away, to scream.

But she shook that urge off of her. She was Sharon Raiprakash was god's sake! What the hell!

He was forwarding towards her, and she, she just plain wanted him out of sight.

"What the hell are you doing here, Neal? Hasn't Rey told you to stay away from me? Don't you remember being banished from Dazzlers?" She let her cold tone take its place, freezing the guy in his steps for a moment.

"Sharon… Sweetheart, how can you say this? You know I love you, right? And I know you love me too. I have seen you smile at the gifts!" He cooed to her.

"STAY there!" She thundered, "YOU watched me? Stalked me? AGAIN?" She tried to be as aggressive as she could be, and hoping within her heart that somebody heard her shouting, "You need a doctor, Neal!"

"Baby… Please… Last time bhi uss Reyaansh ne mujhe tumse duur kar diya tha. Tumhe bura laga tha naa?" He touched her cheek with his palm, caressing it, while she very visibly flinched away.

She slapped him hard, with all her might.

"I told you to stay away creep!" She screeched, and hurried to get away from him till she had the advantage of the shock he was in.

She tried to flee as fast as she could, but he grabbed her hand fiercely. Twisting it in a manner which made her scream out loud in pain, he inhaled the length of her mahogany hair…

All Sharon's mind was shouting for was Swayam. But her mouth wasn't able to form anything coherent… The pain was so much, she was just praying for it to end.

"You know you almost broke my heart when you didn't show up yesterday…" He groaned in her ears, breathing on her skin disgustingly, "but thank you so much for making it up today… You were looking for me naaa, Sweetie… Lemme reward you."

He slithered down her neck, licking it away. It made her shudder, and she tried her best to wiggle out, punching, kicking, to no avail…

"Come on babes, about time you faced your feelings! You LOVE me soooo much!" He held her hair, as angry tears made out there way, and pushed his lips on to hers, while she struggled to get away.

"Noooooo!" She screamed some more, now praying her knees held on to herself a bit longer.. Praying for the first time in her life, to be rescued.

He bit her lips, making them bleed, as she tried to move away.

*Whaam*

She saw Neal fly away from her, and she landed on to the floor, unable to hold on to what had just happened to her. Unable to even meet the eyes of whomever her savior was.

"Sharon?" She heard a voice. Strange, It was angry. It was cold. Yet, it felt like the warmest she had ever heard it. He had come… He had come to save her.

Of course, she wouldn't see him in the eyes. No. Not anymore.

She had lost the right to meet _his_ eyes.

She heard him gulp, quite audibly… _Did she look so disgusting right now? _

Swayam saw red.

Nothing else.

The vile creature… How dare he!

All he wanted was to annihilate Neal's existence. Why didn't he know about this? Why had no one told him that Neal thought _this _about Sharon?

He threw punches at him, making him stagger backwards. Blood oozed out of his forehead. But Swayam just didn't want to stop.

He wouldn't have, had he not felt a piercing shriek from Sharon's mouth…

Weird, he felt something warm flowing away from his back, and pain making its appearance above the adrenaline…

Neal pushed him away, as Swayam realized his back had been stabbed by some guy.

Neal thanked the guy, and fled with him to the rest of his group…

Swayam breathed out ragged breaths, the pain becoming unbearable by the second. He felt consciousness slipping by the second, everything blurring away.

Sharon couldn't believe what had happened a moment ago. She willed herself to wake up. There was no way this all was taking place for real.

Her shaking self came to a halt, as soon as she saw his shirt darkening beyond measure. She ran to him, holding his head in her lap. Patting his face, trying helplessly to not lose him…

"Sharon… Stop crying…" His quivering lips managed to breathe out.

She felt a smile escape her lips as soon as she heard his voice. A bit of her sane self came back to her. And she searched his pockets for his phone.

Rey was tired. Very very tired.

The arrangements had been done. And he was happy, finally Kria would be happy, and hopefully, would be _his _by the end of this day.

Swayam's tone played on his phone, and he wondered what he wanted at the moment, he was almost ready for his performance, which was in a few minutes. Maybe Swayam wanted him backstage as soon as possible.

He stiffened as soon he heard Sharon's quivering voice on the other end, and his mind worked overtime to stop everything from falling apart.

He ran, towards the classroom that Sharon was in, calling Vicky to join him.

The sight of the classroom made him swallow bile suddenly arising in his mouth. He was laying there unconscious, in her lap, while she was frantically stopping blood covering him. Rey had never seen Sharon like that. _Weak. Frail. _

"Sharon, help karo. Uthao Swayam ko!" Vicky stepped forward, taking Swayam by his shoulders.

Reyaansh Singhania just wanted to know one thing at that moment. Only one thing.

"Which way?" He blurted harshly.

She moved her shaking hands in the direction in the way Neal had went. Crying like a frightened child now.

And he left. For the first time in life, allotting Vicky a responsibility, knowing full well that this time, he won't disappoint.

Kria stared at herself in the mirror… Hmmmm… She never thought red would suit her.

Yet it did. He had asked her to meet after their dance in the second building's shed for answers.

She smiled, making her way to backstage now. She was sure he would be there. Waiting for her, with those hazel piercing eyes, which almost were a permanent home to her now.

She reached, and to her surprise, he wasn't there.

And almost as if to elevate her surprise, her phone rang.

"Kria… Kisi ne Swayam ko bahot maara… Mai hospital mei hu uske saath! Kria?" It was Neha's voice on the other hand, and she sounded as strained as possible.

"Neha? Neha kya hua usse? Kisne kiya yeh? NEHA?" Kria shouted, gathering attention to herself… Her mind was becoming numb by the minute, fear replacing everything else…

"Swayam ka operation chal raha hai Kria… Please yahaan aa jaao.. Please, jaldi!" Neha managed to speak, in between the sobs she was taking.

Kria felt everything freeze around her. _He was that hurt? Who in the bloody hell did it?_

Rey… She had to find him now. He would help. Of course, he would! He was Rey after all!

And therefore, she ran as if her own life depended on it, to find the one who she knew would make everything alright, like always.

Her feet were aching now… She had circled the whole building and couldn't find him. A strange fear was grappling her, as she made her way out of the first building into the second.

She finally heard some noises from the stairs, and increased her pace.

Only to be stopped in her tracks. "How dare you!" He was holding a guy by his neck, with blood spilled all over his shirt and hands, the guy's blood most probably. And of the few other guys who lay there motionless. "Tere jaisa ghatiya insaan ek dazzler ke sapne bhi kaise dekhta hai!" And before her very eyes, he beat the already half-dead guy senseless.

There, for a moment, Kria saw her whole world shatter.

She saw what her eyes had turned blind to for a few days.

She saw what was so obvious, that she felt like the dumbest being alive.

She saw _Reyaansh Singhania. King of the Dazzlers._

Tears gushed out as she ran away. How stupid had she been?

It was all a sheer play for him… Of course it was! He was Rey, after all!

He had been playing with her all along, like a toy…

He never did plan on coming for the dance, right?

After all, he was too busy in this sadistic cleaning up of 'garbage'!

Poor Swayam…

She had to be there. As soon as possible. Everything else, even her own feelings right now, came second.

He rushed after cleaning up. He knew he was too late for the dance now. Ohh how he wished and prayed for her to be atleast there.

But she wasn't. Nobody could tell where she had gone…

He sighed, only if for once she had listened to him and went to the shed.

He made his way there, hoping against hope.

Fear and anticipation mingling in his body, making his feet and palms go cold.

The flowers wilted in the room, thorns being the only things retaining their shape. As he sunk his head low, melting into the ground, waiting for an eternity before finally realizing,

_She wasn't going to come…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Thanks Neha…" He said wholeheartedly. It wasn't something usual for him to be trusted with a responsibility, and the thought that he wasn't doing well was almost killing him.

Vicky, quite frankly, hated it all.

Swayam's blood was on his tee. Sharon's tears had left him shaking.

Was it necessary for him to see this? What made Rey think he wouldn't shit his pants at this sight?

If Neha wasn't there holding his hand the whole time, and then hugging and comforting Sharon when she refused any male in the vicinity to even touch her, Vicky was sure he would have passed out point blank.

God, he wanted to puke. His head was woozy. Maybe he should have gone easy on the hotdogs for breakfast.

Sharon was sleeping now. Neha had patted her head till she gave in to the sleeping medication.

After they got to the hospital somehow, and they put Swayam in the OR, Sharon had almost gone crazy when the male doctors approached her.

And those bloody creatures with what Vicky could only understand as God-Complex, went all analytical on Sharon, saying calmly that this was a normal reaction to patients like her.

Huhh… Patients.

Please. It was Sharon. Screeching at the top of her voice. Into a panic attack.

And that. That was by no bounds _normal_.

Vicky found Neha slouching a little next to him. Well, of course she was sleepy. She had been here the whole time, performing duties she wasn't even supposed to.

Which made him shift his head back into his palms. Something he did when he was thinking.

Why wasn't Kria here?

Why wasn't Rey here?

Kria woke up with swollen red eyes. And a headache to greet.

So, she had chickened out last night. On something that was her responsibility in every sense of the word.

She hadn't gone to the hospital. Her legs had given out.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go. Quite the opposite, she was supposed to be there.

Hell, she didn't even know how he was doing right now.

But no, she didn't have the energy left to face anyone right now. Coz, at the moment, all she felt was dumb.

The dumbest being on earth.

And what was worse than that, her body refused to accept that fact. That mere, simple fact, that the bloody wretched creep, had been playing around with her the whole time.

Wasn't that why, even after they kissed, he refused to talk about it?

Wasn't that why, even after she herself mentioned about it, with much much hesitation, he just plain stalled answering her?

He never planned on answering her in the first place, did he?

God, if she could just bury her face in the ground before the whole college came to know about this.

Her body still blindly reacted to his thoughts. She still warmed up remembering the kisses. She still felt tingly at the end of her fingers. She still felt her heart race.

And all that just made her want to die even more.

Rey woke up amidst the thorns. Yup, nothing described the deserted place better.

Had he really slept waiting on a girl?

Reyaansh Singhania, this was a new low.

Something he would remember forever.

It was nice that nobody was here right now, coz well; his anger was making his way out slowly.

What had been the issue this time?

What had he done?

It was just that he had missed their duet right?

Had she come to the shed, he would have explained everything.

Every single thing.

He still didn't know whether she knew about Swayam or not.

Who would have told her? Nobody!

Had she come, he would have taken her.

But no! She had to punish him for every tiniest mistake he committed.

Before he could even rationally realize what he was doing, his legs were stamping the thorny stems and tendrils. His hands rose on their own, tearing away the work he had done the previous morning.

After what felt like a whole hour of stampede and rampage throughout the shed, he made his way out, towards the main building, realizing he needed to wash away the blood now gushing out of the fresh cuts in his hands.

That is when he realized the song.

That song.

**She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep **

He saw her curled up in the rehearsal hall. She had her head between the legs. And he like a fool had run to catch a glimpse of her dancing. Seriously, he should get a psychiatric checkup as soon as possible. This girl was making him behave completely out of his nature.

**Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away**  
He saw her crawl her hands out. Make it into a pleading position.

She slowly got to her knees, and bending her forward stretched hand upwards, she made the lyrics emanate out of her body.

And all Rey could do now was wish to see her face. Why? Why was she dancing like this?

**Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing**  
She made herself get up, and swirled to the rhythm. Rey still couldn't see the emotion on her face, all thanks to those ebony curls.

**Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies**  
And then she stopped.

Why had there even been a doubt. Her face showed strength. Her face showed anger. Her face showed determination.

And before he knew, he stepped into the room.

**Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
**He saw her turn around in shock. And for a microsecond, her expression faltered to one in angst.

But she had that cold one back on. As soon as she saw his hands.

Hands? Why his hands… he thought.

**As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns**  
He made his way near her, his eyes asking questions silently.

Yet, why didn't her eyes answer as always?

He felt her moving away. Well, not physically. But her presence felt diminishing.

So he did what he could to keep her close.

He kissed her. Just like those he used to give. The ones that said without saying that she belonged to her.

**Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings**  
She felt his lips graze hers. And for a second, her mind cursed her own body.

Why did he have to still keep up the pretense? Why did he have to kiss her so.. so.. so perfectly?

All she wanted to do was push him away. But it felt as if her body has lost its will to move. She felt like a melting pudgy puddle.

Ohh please. Why did all this have to be a lie?

What had she done to deserve such a cruel lie?

The kiss ended with him gasping for breath, and she had lost the desire to breath.

**Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams **

His eyes stared into hers, and for the first time ever, Kria felt nothing. Nothing at all. No questions. No answers. Kria didn't see anything in them, except the scene she had witnessed yesterday.

Well, not anymore. This game ended here. With him never knowing that how badly he had won.  
**All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns**  
"Kria" he asked, "Why didn't you come yesterday? I was waiting in the shed."

Right. Damn right he was.

"When did I say that I would come Reyaansh?" She asked him back.

"Well.. you didn't.. but.. I thought I had told you, so you would come.." He had winced at just the mention of Reyaansh from her mouth, but well, this wrong he could right. Right?

"Ohh please. Stop bugging me already. Waise bhi mai kabhi who duet karna hi nahi chaahti thi. It was an obligation in the first place! And then, why would I take mindless orders from you?" She poured in as much vitriol as she could in her voice.

"But.. Kria.. Who answers? You know.. Aur those kisses? I thought… I thought you wanted to know? Right? Kria.. I was gonna tell you that I love you. Why are you so mad? Would you atleast listen to why I couldn't make it to the dance?" Reyaansh was getting restless by the moment, a gut wrenching fear clouding him.

"I don't have those kind of feelings for you. Sorry Reyaansh. I don't know what made you think I would. You are bad news from the first day. I was just taking competition down.", She let her cold voice echo. Even to her ears, it felt alien.

Why, oh why couldn't his love be true?

**Til everything burns  
Watching it all fade away**

And she left. Before her tears became visible to him. Before he managed to change her mind by using her body against it.

And he, he couldn't believe he was in tears. Clenching his bloody hands into fists.

Sharon made her way out of her hospital room. It was almost time for her to get discharged. It had been a pathetic night, but the doctors had said there wasn't any physical injury on her.

The goddamn counseling sessions that she would have to attend really didn't matter to her.

She knew what would cure her. She just didn't know his room number.

She roamed around some more, asking the not so helpful nurses, but finally managed to find him.

The sight he was right now, made her cry.

He was shifting uncomfortably in bed, trying to find balance on his injured back and fractured arm.

She controlled herself, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Sharon?" His face lit up immediately, as he tried to get up.

She smiled at him, how could she not?

Why did he still look at her as reverently as he used to? When she herself felt dirtied, sullen?

She moved near him, holding a pillow from the recliner, and adjusting into near his arm.

He sighed comfortably. Closing his eyes, worn out from the heavy meds he was on.

"Sharon…"He lightly whispered, "Sing to me, will you?"

Still his angel, wasn't she?

He closed his eyes, and drowned in the soft voice she had...

**Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always  
A hero comes home**

Deep in the heart of darkness sparks  
A dream of light  
Surrounded by hopelessness  
He finds the will to fight

There's no surrender  
Always remember  
It doesn't end here  
We're not alone

Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always  
A hero comes home 

She felt his breathing get even, and stopped singing.

She knelt down softly, and her lips touched his. She kissed him as lightly as she could, not try to wake him up, and then stood up to leave.

As soon as she was about to exit, she heard him.

"What was that?" he asked, a little sleepy.

"Purification" She replied, and made her way out.

[A/N: I obviously do not own any of the music used in this chapter! :P]


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He watched as his friend tried his best to keep it together. What a pathetic timing he had! Vicky thought.

He had wanted to tell Rey about Neha. How he had finally found the guts to declare his love to her, how he wanted the stupid Weakling-Dazzling divide to go away already, how he wanted to introduce her to the dazzlers officially, how he wanted Sharon-Sim-Rin to go easy on her when he did so…

There were so many things on his mind when he had come to Rey's house, but one look at his friends and he had stopped cold in his feet. He had guessed the reason for him not turning up for Swayam as well.

Of course, who else could bring this expression on the King's face but _Kria_?

Swayam was about to be discharged from the hospital, as a full week had been passed.

And Sharon, Vicky didn't have the guts to ask her how she was.

So, this was one more reason Vicky just had to come to Rey. To know how Sharon was.

No matter how close-knit, they seemed to the world; Vicky could just never talk to Sharon when she was weak. No doubt, he had agreed to a life full of slavery to her when she retained her queen-bitch stature, but when those rare times came that she was just a girl, not a leader, Vicky felt almost like he was intruding. So, everyone left it to Rey to handle that.

But before all that, he really had to get Rey back from the abyss.

"My liege… What is it that worries you so?"Vicky put on the lamest excuse of an accent, and carried on, trying to get Rey to throw something at him.

Rey looked at him as if he was too tired with this too, never had he felt tired of Vicky's charades, but after a whole week of moping, crying and drinking, nothing much seemed joyous.

"M'lord… Oh why won't you speaketh to your slave?" Vicky continued, unashamedly, "Ma hoovercraft's full o eyls… M'lord…"

"Shut up Vicks… Please. Now you are just mumbling nonsense!" Rey said dejected. His head was already aching, and his shoulders were slumped on to the sofa. His hands full of his head, as if it was the heaviest thing to hold.

"Have you heard, heavy is the head that wears the crown." Vicky finally uttered, out of defeat, sinking into the sofa next to his friend.

He sunk his body backwards, and covering his forehead and eyes with one hands, mumbled softly, almost to himself, "Neha said yes…."

Rey's head suddenly jerked in Vicky's direction. Did he hear right? Or was he hallucinating now as well?

"What?" He asked, unsure.

Vicky leaned forward, facing him now, looking guilty at his own happiness.

"Yes, she said Yes… I am sorry, Rey. I shouldn't have asked her. But I couldn't help it."

Rey didn't know what to say anymore. He was happy. Happy that Vicky was finally happy. And he couldn't possibly be this cruel to burden him with his failure and robbing him of his joy.

So he did what he knew best. He smiled.

"Congratulations…" He uttered, knowing full well that too much needed to be done now.

First, he needed to relieve Vicky from his guilt.

Then, he needed to mellow Sharon down about this news.

Then, he needed Kria's team's approval regarding Vicky & Neha.

Then, he needed to make them official.

Then, he needed to make everyone accept the relationship.

Vicky needed him to wear the crown. Even though, he had just said otherwise. So Rey smiled… He had been Reyaansh Singhania forever, no heart-break was supposed to change that.

He would deal with his heartbreak later.

He would deal with it all later.

Vicky released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Rey wasn't angry. Of course, how could he have thought otherwise? It was Rey!

But again his heart sank again. Rey was smiling the smile that didn't touch his eyes.

This was worse than Vicky could have thought. Now Rey was faking his feelings before him.

Sigh…. He would have to do what he didn't want to.

Talk to Sharon.

And that was something he was dreading the most. He just prayed that the ice queen had occupied Sharon's body again, or else, Vicky would just choke out.

Vicky smiled and replied, "Thanks…"

"Rey kahaan hai kaka?" Sharon gave one of those striking smiles to the elderly housekeeper, reserved entirely for him since decades, since the time Sharon was void of teeth to show.

"Basketball court mei hai beta… Disturb naa karne ko kaha hai." He replied serenely, with a latent worry in his eyes.

She nodded and made her way to the open BB court in the backyard. It was raining heavily and one thing she knew after Vicky's stammering phone call, Rey wasn't playing.

**D' you breathe the name of your savior in your hour of need?  
And taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed?  
Of implication, insinuation and ill will, 'til you cannot lie still,  
In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill**

She stuck frozen in her steps, as soon as she heard the faint music reverberating the whole of the backyard. Rey never used such songs to practice.

The haunting sound almost instantly made her wanting to weep out, her condition thoroughly fragile these days. But she held on, she knew she wasn't allowed to become weak just now, Vicky's voice had explained that much.

So, she held on to her cold feet, and moved towards the court, only to find her heart ache at the sight he was in.

It made her relive that horrendous episode 10 years back.

**Come feed the rain  
'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust  
Yeah, feed the rain  
'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust**

He was dancing, almost in mourning, his kicks vehement against the drizzled floor.

It almost looked as if he was angry. Angry to have lost something.

What could have been that made him go back to that 8 year old self. The naïve grief-stricken 8 year old boy.

_"Momo is a real stupid name, Rey!"Sharon chipped, her last milk teeth gone. And permanent ones making their place. _

_"No… I wanna call her momo! Aint she cute! You are cute momo!" Rey cuddled the creamy furry pup in front of her. _

_"Uggh… You don't know anything! We are calling her Mija! She is gonna be our baby daughter! Understood?" Sharon riled him, like the incharge she was supposed to be._

_"Mijaaa… My Mijaaa.." Rey cooed, giving in to Sharon as always, holding the pup in his lap, stroking her head. _

_Days had gone by, and Sharon had developed a habit of seeing Rey with Mija. None of their parents knew, and the servants were too delighted to see Rey so lively, that none would open their mouth before the Singhanias._

_But the ill fated day had arrived. _

_And Mija had been taken away by the hound-catchers. _

Sharon shivered a little remembering. She recalled how torn he had been when what he loved the most had been taken away from him, with no fault what-so-ever of his.

**It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed  
All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need  
I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore  
And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before**

_Sharon had taken calculated small steps into his room. Only to see him hunched on the ground. He had his knees crawled into a bundle with his hands engulfing them, his head held low. _

_Sharon had felt so choked up. So scared for the first time to approach Rey… Her Rey! _

_As soon as she had neared him, he had hugged her from the waist, weeping terribly, as he shook her with him. _

_And all he had uttered was, Mija…_

He just wasn't stopping.

The rain, cold, slithering rain wasn't being able to stop him.

For a moment, it felt as if he was willing it to rain.

His mourning being acknowledged by the clouds…

**Come feed the rain...  
'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust  
Yeah, feed the rain  
'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust**

What had he lost?

What had Vicky meant, when he had said that Rey wasn't okay?

What had they been hiding all this time, for Rey to get this hurt?

And how had she, herself, become so oblivious to one of the most important beings of her life?

She made her way to the drenching court, getting a full blown assault of how freezing cold the rain was.

And stopped where she saw him hunched down on the ground, looking as defeated as he was never allowed to look…

She saw him raising his head up to see her, and a strange weakness flicker in his eyes, when he finally saw it was she who had arrived.

**Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning  
Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning**

He hugged her from the waist, burying in his head into her stomach, cried vehemently, as she stroked his hair…

"Kria….." He uttered.

And Sharon sighed.

[A/N: I obviously do not own any of the music used in this chapter.]


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She felt angry… SO damn angry that she could literally kick the life out of something!

So she did what felt right at that time, she went to his house.

To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

She was here!

In his bedroom!

Pacing to and fro nonstop, while he sat on his bed!

Wait…

That really didn't feel right.

He was dreaming.

Yeah, sure, he was dreaming.

"Swayam bloody Shekhawat! Stop grinning like a fool!" He heard her thunderous voice jarring his insides thoroughly, and set his face straight.

Yeah! She was here!

Shouting at him!

Ohh that felt good!

"Stop smiling or I swear to god you will die!" She shot at him again.

He hadn't realized he was so unbearably happy to get the fiery queen bitch back.

He tried his level best to put on a straight face, and asked her, as serenely as he could, "Why are you here Sharon?"

Sharon stopped pacing for a second, and held her hand on her face.

Like hell she knew why she was here!

She just needed to blast at someone. And so pathetic was her crazed addiction to shout at him that she had come running to his home.

And now when he asked, being the sane guy he always was, she didn't have the answer.

Oh to hell with it! When had she ever answered him?

"No! You DO NOT get to ask questions!" She pointed a perfectly-French-manicured index finger at him, "I'll ask the questions now!"

He had gone completely quiet, considering the look on her face while she said that.

She looked… guilty of sorts. Why?

Sharon wasn't used to looking guilty, at least not in front of him.

So he sat there, and let her prepare herself for whatever she was here for.

"You… You know whether Kria has feelings for Rey or not?" She blurted out, curling her fingers into tiny fists, until her own nails started hurting her skin.

His face froze, leaching color out almost as if rubbed by acetone. She wasn't supposed to know this…. And even if she knew, how come she was here, to and froing, wasn't she expected to go thrash Kria and ruin everything?

"I am supposed to ruin everything?" She accused him, having heard what he had thought out aloud.

He gulped, realizing what he had done.

"So that is what I am, huh? A wretched tyrant who is so obsessed with getting things her way that she kills their friends feelings ruthlessly?" Sharon burst out, hurt too much by what she had heard him say. At least somewhere deep down inside, Sharon thought that he didn't think that bad of her.

Wasn't he the one always professing love to her?

Then how could he think of her being that person?

She willed no tears to flow; she couldn't afford to cry in front of him again, she had done enough of that lately.

He didn't think that would affect his ice queen that much. But then something flashed…

Had she just said 'FRIEND'?

Kria wasn't her friend! Rey was!

So that meant she knew about Rey, not Kria! That's why she was asking him… Trusting his friendship with Kria to know her feelings… And he, being a fool, had just insulted her friendship to Rey.

"Sharon… Yes, you are supposed to be a tyrant.. But no, I know you won't hurt your friends to be one. I am sorry for what I just said. Would you please sit down, you are making my head spin…" Swayam spoke as calmly as he could, contemplating what she would do next.

She tapped her foot in her place for a while and then quietly, sat in front of him on the bed.

He was so good at all this by now. He was good at calming her down & he had always been good at riling her up.

What she would not give to find out something that he was bad at!

He exhaled coolly and asked her, "Why do you think I would know such a thing?"

She jerked her head up, to meet his eyes, and saw the concern swell in them.

Whether that concern was for her or his weakling friends, she couldn't decipher.

So she answered as honestly as she could, "She seems to be the closest to you. That is why… And don't try to trick me. I saw your face just now. You definitely know something!"

"Frankly, I don't know what Kria feels. At least about Rey… I haven't even talked to her all this time. It's almost as if she doesn't want to face me. But I don't know why." Swayam said, and Sharon could clearly distinguish the concern now. It was for Kria.

Her heart felt a pang just then. He cared for her that much? Now, she prayed Kria had feelings for Rey. She would even force her to have feelings for Rey if needed to!

"Then who does? I need to know. Cause apparently, Kria has hurt Rey very badly." Sharon lowered her tone while saying that, as if it was her fault that that happened, as if it was the responsibility at which she failed.

Swayam felt dejected. He couldn't believe Kria had actually done that. Rey shouldn't have been hurt. He didn't deserve to be.

After what felt like eons of silence, he spoke up.

"Please don't hurt Kria. I am sure she didn't do it on purpose."

"I'll talk to her. I need to know why." Sharon spoke coldly, trying her best to become the dazzler she had been famous for all these years.

She bowed her head again, fiddling with her fingers for some time.

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask… And she didn't know what to say.

How was she? She didn't know?

She shivered while sleeping every day.

She had nightmares every day.

She tried her best every day.

"Yeah…" She found herself choking the word out, her throat getting heavy. She didn't raise her head, afraid he would see the tears threatening to fall.

And suddenly, she felt a warm hand caressing her head, running through her mahogany curls to soothe her down.

Of course, why did she forget at times? He was good at everything, wasn't he?

"You promise that'll never happen again?" She asked between her sobs, still not meeting his eyes, but sensing him get closer.

"I do…" She heard his mere whisper.

"Rey did too. But it happened…" She cried breathlessly now, shaking vehemently.

She felt his hands now engulf her, landing her head into his chest.. She nuzzled into his warmth, trying to melt the ice within.

"I don't make promises to everyone, Sharon. I am not Rey. I only make promises to you…"

"Kria, where you are aajkal? Neha worried!" Neha shouted as soon as she saw Kria in the rehearsal hall, "Swayam ko meeting kia? He is home now!"

Kria saw the crazily concerned eyes Neha had, and for a moment it was all just too overwhelming for her to keep it together. She wanted to tell Neha everything. Hell, she didn't even know where to start from!

But then her eyes fell on someone who entered the room, and Kria's guard was back on.

Neha turned around to see who had come, and was surprised to see her there.

Sharon smiled a little at Neha, trying her best to remain as positive about things as possible… trying her best for once to be a best-friend first, and a dazzler second.

She knew about Vicky and Neha. It was amazing how vivid her senses had been in that night. And one look at those two and she had deciphered it all. Vicky thought she had no clue as she was in shock then, but well, Vicky didn't really understand her that much anyway.

She would eternally grateful to Neha for what she had done that night. Performing duties she wasn't even supposed to. And that too so well… She really was the sweetest person Sharon had known in her life, and she knew nothing else suited Vicky better, given the Sweet tooth the guy had..

"Sharon…" Neha breathed, concern lacing her voice, leaving Kria absolutely perplexed, "Sharon.. Tum thik ho?"

Kria couldn't believe her ears! Had Neha just talked to Sharon?

Sharon smiled with some effort. This girl was just so purely sweet. Why had she started prejudicing all the weaklings into money-hungry backstabbers?

"Mai thik hu Neha…" She said, keeping it hindi just to make her comfortable.

Kria thought she got electrocuted again! Did Sharon just answer Neha? With a smile?

Maybe Kria had woken up into some warped up anti-world, where everything was just the opposite of how it was supposed to be!

She couldn't take it anymore, and shot out.

"Neha! What the fuck! Why are you talking to them? Don't you know already that they are the enemies? Stop it! Now! They hurt Swayam goddammit! They hurt him so badly!" Kria's bewildered eyes just couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Neha saw Sharon gulp in a gust of air, at the accusation.

She instantly had her hands around her to stop her from falling, and spat out at Kria, "Shut up Kria!"

And that's when Kria saw the tears, the shaking that was so violent it was taking all of Neha's strength to absorb.

Next, all she could hear was the freakishly crazy voice coming out from Sharon, making even Kria freeze in her own place…

"He got hurt because of me… He got hurt because of me… He got hurt because of me…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She couldn't help but stare. What the fuck was going on?

Sharon was sitting on a stool, only a few feet away from her, and after what felt like an eternity, she had stopped shivering.

Kria hadn't spoken a word since Neha had shut her up.

Frankly, she was scared of Neha right now.

Who would have thought of Neha being capable of screaming at that decibel?

And then, why did she have to leave her alone with Sharon? Was getting water for the ice-queen that important to Neha now, that she would abandon her, in a room, all alone with whatever craziness Sharon was?

So she just continued. Staring, that is.

"We have the same eyes…" Kria jolted for a second as she heard her finally speak up, catching her eyes.

She didn't know what to say. What was Sharon even talking about? Alright, as much as Kria hated Sharon, she would hate it if Swayam's perennial crush lost her sanity.

But, would she humor her?

Naah.. She probably shouldn't.

"No. We don't." Kria replied as curtly as she could, and turned her face in another direction.

And that's when she heard her tinkerbell laugh.

To think, Sharon Raiprakash possessed a voice so innocent inside her.

Kria wanted to run. No, Sharon didn't just laugh out honestly. No, Sharon didn't just appear human.

Maybe she was in some alternate dimension. She chanted the sentence to will it to be true.

"No, you are not! You are being weird, Kria!" She heard her ridicule her some more, "Do all your team members think out loud?"

Alright, enough was enough. There was no point escaping the situation. So she tried her level best to make civil conversation with the ice queen.

"Yes! Unlike your team members! Who plot and scheme cruelly in their minds!"

There! She thought. That ought to shut her up nice and quick, or maybe even better, retort and scream in the old style!

Instead, she found her smiling and nodding a little, murmuring, "Yes, we do have the same eyes after all…"

What was with this girl? How had she changed so drastically? Crap! Kria missed that queen bitch now…

Wait what? Why would she miss that rude, always thinking low of others Sharon?

"What is the obsession with my eyes? I don't see any similarity between us! Stop this nonsensical talk, will you?" Kria shot at Sharon.

"You want me to explain?"Sharon asked, almost rhetorically, and continued, "Your eyes share my brown, and unfortunately, share my selective blindness too. It's just been a while since I acknowledged the fact that I am partially blind. I see the world as I want to. I don't care what others say, do or suggest! I only see things as I think they are!" She paused to take a breath, "And because of this stupid disease, I almost lost everything…"

"You… you lost?" Kria could only utter hesitantly, unsure of what Sharon was implying.

"No… I didn't. But I came very close to it. To watching my whole world come shattering down in pieces. I'll tell you, it not a pleasant sight to experience, Kria. Don't let that happen to you."

"No. I am NOT like you. Not in the least!" Kria's heart ached. Why, she didn't know.

Maybe because her world had shattered.

Maybe because she had experienced what Sharon had only come close to.

Maybe because she just wanted to cry right now.

Maybe because she was tired of weeping all alone.

She found Sharon slowly moving towards her, and before she realized, a really soft, pudgy manicured hand was wiping something off her cheek.

She hadn't realized she had started crying.

"He had no right to, Sharon! He had no right to play with my feelings like that! You guys… you guys really enjoy this, right? Toying with somebody's feelings till their spirit breaks… You even broke him physically, Sharon! Why did you! Why did Rey hurt Swayam!" Kria sobbed, muffling whatever she was saying.

Sharon had got what she was here for. She finally knew what happened, though she didn't know why Kria thought something so morose in the first place, but hell, she would make sure the truth, no matter how ugly it was, came out in front of her.

If there was one thing that was clear, it was that Kria felt for Rey.

And Sharon couldn't be happier. Finally, her best friend had found someone strong enough to support him. Well yeah, a bit dense, but nonetheless, strong.

She hugged her crying frame, much like Neha had did only minutes ago, and patted her hair softly.

"Rey didn't hurt Swayam. Rey saved Swayam's life, and in turn, mine." She practically cooed these words, feeling Kria come to a standstill.

Kria raised her head from her palms, looking into Sharon's eyes, in disbelief, "What?"

"I was attacked by someone, and Swayam came to rescue me. He hurt Swayam, stabbing him.." Sharon flinched at recalling the memory, "But Rey came in time, and saved us" Her throat had practically choked at those last few sentences.

No, this wasn't true. This couldn't be true. Her mind shrieked.

But only a weak voice made its way out of her, "You are lying…" was all the pathetic whisper she could manage. Coming to terms with the possibility that if what Sharon said was true, how HUGE a mistake had she committed.

"No, She's NOT!" came a voice from behind them both, Neha made her way near them, patting both the weepy-heads now, "Neha was there poora time. Neha ne tumhe nahi bataya kyunki it wasn't my story to tell…"

She hugged the two of them, putting their suffering souls to rest for a bit, and released when she thought that nobody was crying anymore.

"I made a horrible mistake!" Kria told the both of them, panicked, "what do I do!"

Sharon could only smile, "Go to him and tell him that. I have never seen Rey not forgive someone."

She smiled at Sharon, not believing that they really were the same. And then, feeling ecstatic at finding a similar soul too.

She rushed away, to where she knew he would be, where her heart led her, to Rey.

He was lying on the BB court, with no ball in his vicinity.

"Rey?" She breathed his name, glad to be finally able to do so, "Rey? I am sorry…"

He jerked up at hearing her apology, and stood to come face to face with her. Had she really just apologized? For what?

She looked as if she was shaky, and her eyes didn't look so well either, but Rey couldn't really focus at anything now, except her mouth.

"Sorry? Kyun?" He asked.

"Woh, I am sorry that I said those things to you last time. I didn't know what had happened on Valentines.. I should have listened to you…" She said in one long go.

"But you didn't. Then how are you here now? Who told you about that day?" He interrupted her, some sort of latent anger making its way up.

"Sharon… She told me everything." She said, lowering her head, knowing what would come next.

"So you trusted Sharon, but you didn't trust me when I confessed my love for you?" He asked.

Kria knew it. She knew she didn't deserve forgiveness this easily, but Rey had always given everything she wanted so effortlessly, that this still shocked her a little.

She couldn't answer him anymore. More like she didn't have the answer to that question.

He wasn't wrong. Not at all.

Even after so much time, on a grassroot level, she had never really trusted Rey.

He saw her become a statue again, and sighed.

"If you can't trust me even this much, then there is no point to it at all, right?" He tortured her with those words, and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Sigh.

'Good Morning! Will you do me the extraordinary favor of dancing with me?'

He took one look at the message, and threw his phone back on the other side of the bed. So, how long had it been?

Two weeks. It had been two entire weeks since she had been trying and sending all this to him every day.

The event was tomorrow, for god's sake! Why was she still asking?

Rey sighed heavily, and tried to go back to sleep. He was in no mood to go to college today. And hell, he wouldn't go even if the gods offered him immortality for it.

*Ring ring*

He frustratingly shifted in his bed covers, ready to swear curses at whoever was calling him. When he suddenly saw the caller ID and jerked up from his bed.

"Hello, Sharon?"

"Rey, Where are you, goddammit?"

"Mai, Mai ghar pe hu... What happened?"

"What happened? Are you bloody asking me what happened when the annual cul-fest starts tomorrow? When all the preparations are going haywire? When I need the stupid ass GS here? When that stupid ass GS is lazing off in his bed dreaming slutty dreams?"

"Sharon! Sorry. Sorry. I am coming! Gimme 10 minutes and I'll be there." Rey hurriedly said, before he literally peed in his pants.

"I give you 5! If you are not here in 5, consider yourself dead." She thundered and hung up.

Sharon smiled, and saw the two anticipating faces in front of her ease up as they saw her smile.

"He is coming. Don't worry." She said to both of them, one of whom was not breathing for sure.

She resumed her icy face, and took on the regal tone she and the whole world were so used to, "That doesn't mean you'll slack off Kria. You still have tons of work to be done. Don't even for once think that I did it for you. Get back to work."

Kria smiled as she got the thrashing from Sharon, and looked at Swayam standing next to her, smiling that goofy smile of his too. She could see now why Swayam found that icy face so endearing, as that was what it was, a _mask. _

She giggled, "Thanks so much Sharon. You are a sweetheart!", and hugged her fully.

Swayam burst out into full laughter now, as he saw Sharon's eyes bulge out at the sudden hug she had been rewarded.

Kria moved on to go to the stage area, where much work was left, leaving them alone with each other.

"So, you didn't do it for her?" He questioned Sharon, as soon as Kria was out of sight.

"NO. I did it for Rey. It's high time he got his head out of his ass." She shot at him, leaving him completely dumbfounded for a second, and kissed him at lightning fast speed. As soon as he could come to terms about the kiss, she had ended it, and moved on to slave-drive more people.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Neha stood there, watching everyone's face contorted into expressions as if all of them had food poisoning together.

Sigh. They needed something to divert their minds. Enough of whether Rey would show up or not. Kria's performance was in mere 10 minutes. There was no way Rey wouldn't come.

"Ummm.. I need to say something." Neha's head jerked in the direction of that voice, and was flabbergasted. Vicky's face was unimaginably cryptic, and a sudden clenching feeling occupied Neha's gut. What was he going to say?

With everyone's attention finally at him, Vicky cleared his throat, and said, "I am dating Neha..."

"Vicky!" Sharon interrupted, Rey wasn't here, and this all needed to happen before him.

"No Sharon! I know you don't approve of Neha! But I love her! I am dating her! I am not gonna listen to you Sharon!" Vicky went on and on, afraid for his life.

"Shut up Vikram Shergill!" Sharon thundered, "Everybody here KNOWS you are dating Neha! Stop the romeofication of it all!"

Vicky found his throat dry. Was he so obvious?

And as soon as dead silence prevailed, Sharon continued, "And if we are doing this now, lemme tell you guys that I am dating Swayam."

"What?" Swayam blurted out, shocked, "We are?"

"You think I go around randomly kissing guys?" Sharon questioned him, making everybody, including his, eyes pop out.

"Kyaa?" Vicky suddenly screamed, "Arre mere nakli hero!" He jumped almost on Swayam, taking his cheeks in his hands, landing a slurpy kiss there.

"Ugghh! Go kiss your own girl Vicks!" Swayam creeped out, making everyone around them laugh.

And just then, Kria's dance was announced.

She felt like choking on air in that moment, and felt Sharon's hand comforting her. She didn't know exactly how badly she would get hurt, physically and emotionally, if he didn't come. She was dressed in white shorts and a tank top, and shivering despite the risen temperatures.

"He will come. And even if he doesn't, go rock it as if there's no tomorrow!" Sharon reassured.

She smiled, a bit weirdly, considering it was the first time she had heard encouragement out of Sharon's mouth, and left for the stage.

Kiwein mukhre ton nazran hatawan  
Kiwein mukhre ton nazran hatawan  
Nai tere jeya hore disda

Kiwein mukhre ton nazran hatawan  
Nai tere jeya hore disda

She took her position, and started grooving, remembering the first time she had heard this song in a club in Dehradun.

Her heart leapt into an amazing smile, as she remembered and did that insanely prideful step of his, rubbing her hands and moving her legs to the rhythm.

Jee karda mein tenu vekhi jawan  
Jee karda mein tenu vekhi jawan  
Nai tere jeya hore disda  
Nai tere jeya hore disda

Tere nal zindagi di wasdi bahar veh  
Tohiyo channa sukh mera, tuhiyo channa pyar veh

She pumped her chest, giving it her all, still praying that he came, even mid-dance. She didn't care now.

Cheti aja hon takniyan rawan  
Cheti aja hon takniyan rawan  
Nai tere jeya hore disda

Cheti aja hon takniyan rawan  
Nai tere jeya hore disda  
Jee karda mein tenu vekhi jawan  
Nai tere jeya hore disda  
Nai tere jeya hore disda

She whacked a little, and then going backwards, attempted a triple flip. She almost wobbled on the edge of the stage, until a strong hand held her by the waist, bringing her stable balance back to her.

Tu mera mein teri hoi

He pulled her back to her, making her already full smile even more fuller.

Tere werga hore na koi  
Tere kadman-che mil jan thawan  
Jee karda mein tenu vekhi jawan

Nai tere jeya hore disda  
Nai tere jeya hore disda

And twisted her around, smiling the whole time with her, and performing that ever so copyrighted step of his.

As soon as the curtains drew, he pulled her to himself, warming up with her warmth, delighted in seeing her in all white.

"How did you know I would come?" He asked, tightening his hold around her.

"I trusted you to come." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And he captured her lips, with the hunger of the whole world in him. After an eternity of breathlessness, she pushed him away, to utter the words she had been holding on to for dear life, "I love you, Rey."

"I love you too, Kria!" He replied and pulled her back in for a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

"Nahi hoga fit, Rey!" She said for the thousandth time, pleading him to stop.

"Shut up Kria, mai keh raha hu naa. Fit ho jaaega!" He retorted, impatient now.

"Itna bada hai, Kaise aaega! Mujhe darr lag raha hai Rey!" She argued again.

"Tumhe abhi yeh sab kyun soojh raha hai? Ab bada hai toh kya karu? Aisa hi tha!" He was getting a bit irritated.

"Aapne toh kaha tha Shaadi ke baad! Fir aaj kyun mood ho gaya aapka?" She questioned.

"Uff! Tumhe toh khush hona chaahiye ki mera mann kia aaj yeh karne ka! Aur tum ho ki doubt kiye jaa rahi ho!"

"Doubt nahi kar rahi! Aapne pehle bataaya hota toh mai taiyyaar rehti iske liye!"

"Ab chup karo, mai daal raha hu!"

Kria closed her eyes, hoping nothing goes wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"See! I was right. Aa gaya tumhare showcase mei!" He said, with all the pride in the world, by fitting the trophy they had won together into the showcase.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mujhe aage chalna hai ab!" She pinched his sherwani, to notify him what had to be done.

"Nahi! Abhi meri baari kahaan khatam hui?" He questioned back.

The chants and hymns were going on, and the never ending flower-shower made them almost unrecognizable.

"Ho toh gayi!" She now stopped him, tugging that dupatta he had around his neck, which connected her pallu, "Aapke 3 hi hote hai!"

He almost stumbled at her tug, and regained his balance instantly, "Kyun? Mere tumse kam kyun? Mujhe toh 4 lene hai!"

"Pagal jaisi baat mat kijiye! Aapke 3 matlab sirf 3!" She thrashed him, earning a raised eyebrow from the pundit sitting there chanting hymns, and a _tch tch_ from the male population surrounding them.

"Nahi! Nahi! Nahi! Tumhe zyaada kyun mile? Sirf tumhaari shaadi hai kya?" He turned around, facing her completely now, questioning her with a baby face.

As soon as he had turned, she skipped ahead; pushing him behind her with the grip she had on him, and ran around the fire at insane speed, pulling him with her.

"Haah!" She said delighted at her feat, "Mere 4 phere matlab 4! Public mei toh mat roya kijiye atleast! Log kya sochenge... ki THE REYAANSH SINGHANIA rotlu hai!"

He still couldn't believe she had done such a childish prank in front of the whole Singhania family tree, and couldn't help but laugh. _3 or 4... It didn't matter. She was his now. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kahaan hai?" She screamed at the top of her voice.

"Laa raha hu! Laa raha hu!" He rushed out from the kitchen, with a plate in his hand.

"Itni der lagti hai kya? My stomach almost ate itself out of hunger!" She roared.

"Sweetheart, Lo ab khaa lo please." Rey cooed to her, knowing fighting or arguing in her condition was impossible.

"Where is Sharon? I want Sharon! She is much better at caring for me!" She chided him, her emotions all over the place.

"Sharon is at her home with Shaurya. Shaurya has just learnt to walk." Rey tried to calm her down with some good news.

"What? Shaurya walked for the first time and I wasn't there!" She exclaimed, and tears made way out of her eyes, as she broke into sobs.

"Sssh! Kria! I didn't want you to cry. Baby, here take your sandwich... Rona band karo please." Rey handed her the plate he had been holding.

She stopped sobbing, and eyed the sandwich.

"Bread?" She asked.

"Low-Cal" He replied.

"Mayo?" She asked again.

"Low-Cal" He replied again.

"Peanut Butter?" She asked.

"Umm.. fine. As you had said jaan.." He coaxed her to eat.

On being reassured by him, she took a bite, and instantly started crying again.

"You don't love me anymore" Sob... "You don't care for me anymore" Sob... "I am fat now naa" Sob... Sob... Sob... "Why would you like a fatty Kria?" Sob... Sob... "It's not fine!" Sob... "It's coarse peanut butter!"

"I want Sharon!" She sobbed some more, her hormones everywhere.

"I told you jaan, Sharon is with Shaurya." He answered, flailing his arms around her for her to stop crying.

"Then I want Neha!" She cried again.

"Neha is still trying to convince her parents for approval to Vicks." He told her, hoping that would divert her mind.

"Neha is struggling, and I am not there! Uwaaaaahh..."

And she continued crying, until he started hitting himself in the head for getting her pregnant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ahaana! Stop it!" Kria shrieked, watching a crying Shaurya.

"Go for it, sweetie! Show him who's the boss!" Sharon cheered from the other side, insanely happy watching Ahaana win.

"Sharon! Have you gone mad! She is hurting Shaurya for god's sake!" Kria screamed at Sharon the next instant.

"So? He was the one who took panga in the first place. He deserves it." Sharon fought back.

This continued while Ahaana pulled on to Shaurya's hair, and he continued challenging her in his newly learned baby English.

"You are going to get my Shaurya bald! Make her stop I say!" Kria shot at Sharon.

"Good! That'll teach Shaurya to not mess with my baby doll for life." Sharon shot back.

"Uff! It's my final warning, Sharon! Make Ahaana stop!" Kria had had it with her.

"Haah! Loser! Try and make me!" Sharon challenged her.

"Alright, enough! I am not letting them play anymore. My baby just gets hurt with your foohad ganvaar Ahaana!" Kria spat venom, finally detaching Shaurya from Ahaana's vice like grip.

"How dare you! Did you just call my Ahaana ganvaar, Kria? I'll kill you! I swear to god I'll kill you!" Sharon doubled the venom.

"ENOUGH!" Came two simultaneous voices, who had just had it of their nonstop bickering nowadays, and were holding their heads.

"Shut up!" Kria and Sharon retorted simultaneously too, at their husbands.

And continued the cat-fight.

"Dude, do you also forget?" Swayam asked in a hushed tone to Rey.

"That which one is mine?" Rey arched one eyebrow of his, and smiled apologetically, "All the time, bro... All the time." and sighed.

"Here I thought mine was older than yours. Look at him get beaten up by a girl." Swayam exclaimed dejectedly.

"Well, mine is trained by Sharon. How is she supposed to lose?" Rey shrugged.

And both watched the same scene that happened on almost every weekend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe they took so long. It's almost been 3 years to their marriage." Rey said to a Kria who was fixing her Sari's pleats.

"Not everyone is a rabbit like you, Rey." She replied, fixing her hair now.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're so sexy, jaan." He whispered, in that husky voice of his, his fingers now lingering on the naked back that was being exposed by her blouse.

"Mmmm... You are the cutest bunny ofcourse." She purred.

He leaned in for his dosage of the day, taking her lips for the sweet ambrosia that they were. He kissed her slowly, almost reverently, like praying to his own personal goddess, while she melted in his hands, granting every one of his prayers.

"We'll be late." She slithered some more, close to his body as much as possible.

"Let's be late, jaan." He crushed her to himself more.

"Mummmaaa!" they both sighed, and made their way downstairs, on hearing Ahaana scream.

"Do I look like Sharon aunty?" Ahaana twirled around, showing off that mauve frock she was wearing, especially to impress her Sharon Aunty.

"Did you ever see this coming?" Kria whispered to Rey.

"Nope. I just expected her to bite guys head off with her dance." Rey smiled and huskily replied to Kria.

"You look just like her, sweetie. Now come to papa!" He said to Ahaana, opening his arms wide.

"Great! Now we won't get to be late." Kria murmured to herself, sighing.

"We can be late afterwards jaan. I promise I'll make you late amazingly." He smiled a crooked smile of his, winking at her.

"Let's just get to Neha and Vicky's now. Don't give me unbelievable dreams of getting late." Kria taunted him, and took Ahaana from his arms.

"Sharon Aunty!" Ahaana squealed as soon as she spotted Sharon at Neha and Vicky's place, while Shaurya reciprocated the squealing, screaming "Kria Aunty!"

"Let's just get this over with. I still get confused." Rey muttered to Swayam.

"Let Vicky and Neha announce. Atleast Vicks won't get confused like us." Swayam sneakily replied.

"Ohh please! He has two to worry about! I bet his hair is gonna start falling!" Rey jibed.

"Here they come." Swayam signaled Rey to keep quiet.

So after all the hugs had been exchanged, it was finally time.

"So, you guys finally decided?" Kria chirped.

"Atleast they had the privilege. Mere time toh Swayam's great great grandfather announced outright. Didn't even give me a chance." Sharon complained.

"She always has to mention that. She'll never let me live, will she?" Swayam complained on her complaint.

"Yup we did." Neha squealed.

"It's Viswaansh" Vicky introduced the baby boy's name.

"And Shanaya." Neha called out to the baby girl in her arms.

"Welcome to the family, you two."


End file.
